Alpha and Omega A Godzilla Rise
by Godzilla Survivor
Summary: A Wolf Pup raised by a Girl Scientist but when another scientist infect our main character with G cells which turns him into a Godzilla Warrior but a another Monster escaped tried killed the new Godzilla, his friend the girl scientists died from the monster the Wolf pup will find a pack to stay at and he must defend them with his friend Note: There be fighting and lemons and gore.
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys this is my first story and hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1 The Beginning

I was still a pup when this happen, I was raise by a nice scientist she was a girl, she had blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, she fed me, petted me and I loved her. She call me Humphery and I like the name but other called me "Project Omega". They done so many harmful test on me, but the worse part was they had a needle and stuck in my neck and injected me with something and left the room.

"So how is he" The Scientist Said glaring at the pup.

"The G cells are reacting to him at fast rate" said the guy on a computer.

"Is it different" Said Scientist now looking at the computer.

"look like it" said the guy on the computer.

Humphery pov.

I heared the two humans talk about something, my neck still hurts but it quickly stops after a second. I hear the opens and its the girl and the guy who put needle in my neck, I growled at the guy and whimper at the girl so she can hold me in her arms.

"Save me from the bad man".

I whimpered

I know she couldn't understand me but she smiled at me and said is someone hungry.

I nodded

She laughed and we went to her room she toss a bone at me and got some water to drink, after some time past we were on the couch she was working on a " Voice chip" so she understand me and have someone talk to.

"And done ok humphery try it " she said.

I nodded and she put the weird device on me "ok say something" she said.

"hello" I said to her.

"It works" she said with bright smile.

The Scientist pov.

I was happy that my device worked, I can clearly hear Humphery voice can't wait to tell the others that it...

knock* *knock* "Hello" a guy said behind the door.

I opened the door he came in and he's telling me the G cells are reacting and it was positive after three tests we finally found one that was postive and I was so excited that something happen he tell we will start training for him to be a powerful Warrior I sighed knowing he won't like it.

Finally he left, "Well time to go to sleep Humphery".

He said ok and went to the bedroom to sleep.

Morning

Humphery pov.

My first day of training was pretty good but sparing buddy was a horned bull monster with club tail and moss on its body (from monster hunter) he was scary but he was nice.

he smiled and said "hey child ready, make it look good" he said looking at guy and girl scientists.

"What do you mean" I said.

"I know you have feelings for that girl scientists" said the monster with a grin.

A voice on intercom said "ok start when you are ready Duarmboros".

"ok ready" the monster said.

I nodded a want to a wolf fighting strance.

"I'm going go easy on you k" said the Duramboros.

he took a fighting stance too and right charging to fight sudden the place shook we hear the intercom.

The Intercom said "everyone must leave the building, all monster and warriors go to the west side of building Titansaurus has escape".

At the West side.

A big purple water monster was stranding in middle once was his cage.

" I'm coming for you Godzilla Warrior"

said Titansaurus while smashing though the walls

To be continue

 **WOW what a good start of the story I want you tell what happen next, And I know it was short but if I get around I write more.**

 **Please Review** :)


	2. Must Escape

**Hey Guys Welcome to Chapter 2 Must Escape Hope you Enjoy like always**

Chapher 2 Must Escape

Humphery Pov.

I was afraid for my life the quakes were getting close and everyone were screaming. The wall right next to me cracked and burst though and there stood a tall figure and looks like a monster, the monster was purple and big and tall with fins like a fish and razor sharp teeth that can bite though almost metal. He look at me with dead stare and blood on his claws like he already killed someone.

 _"Hello Godzilla Warrior"_ the monster said.

 _"I_ _think_ _I just piss my self"_ I Thought.

That voice was demon-like so scary.

At that moment the moss monster jumped right in front me and him and said.

 _"Hey child get out of here I hold him off" Duramboros_ said.

I ran off in the halls try to find the girl and get out of here I found the Entrance and the girl was noway to be found I checked everywhere still nothing I was about lose hope but i heared scearm for help I ran to the scearm and saw the monster was about to kill her and saw the moss monster dead on the floor.

Something in me was changing me my back was hurting, I annoyed it and ran at the monster at top speed, I knock the monster with a jab but it didn't hurt him too bad, He quickly got up and he look at me.

 _"YOU GOING PAY FOR THAT" Titansaurus yelled_.

He try to cut me with his claws but I got tackle by sombody before I got hurt but I look who tackle it was the girl scientists, she save me but I look at her back 3 bloody claw marks she was losing blood fast.

 _"oh no you stay with me okay" I said._

She smile at me _"sorry but its too late"._

 _"no no its not its never to late"_ Isaidwith tears in my eyes.

She smiled again _"don't cry Humphery strong but you need get out here take this"_ She said while weaken giving me a video player.

" _Take this to the Western Pack leaders, they need to see it"_ she said

She smile one last time and and close her blue beautiful eyes that I won't be seeing again.

"NO" I yelled almost crying

" _Ha Ha Ha what a fool" Titansaurus said laughing at the corpse and the crying pup._

 _"Now where were we, oh yes now I'm_ _going kill you Godzilla Warrior the last Godzilla in the whole world_ "He smiled with smirk.

I took the video player and ran as fast that my little legs can carry me and push the door open at the entrace, The Titansaurus was right behind me, Outside was warm but also windy too I was too busy to look around me I was getting chase I went in the forest, I can hear tree clashing and falling.

I hid in a dead log sudden I had a great idea to take off the other side of the log off and side down hill with me on it ( **Log Boarding** **was inventing** ) It took me couple seconds to do it but got it " _ok let's do it_ " I close my eyes and went to down hill and Titan saw me as sid I down he was going grab me but miss sid douging some tree stumps and boulders, I ever have lay down to avoid a falling tree I look behind me and I saw... " _oh no_ " he was still behind me, but I didn't notice the boulder and the log hit the boulder.

Crash* The log broke in two and I hit the floor and got knock as soon I was blacking out I saw two grey paws by me.

 **To be Continue**

 **Hi Guys Hope you like the story so far and if you don't know Titansaurus, he a monster from Godzilla Vs. Mechgodzilla 1 or 2 I don't know really and also hope you guys like cliffhangers lol don't worry I will try update and make a new story and sorry for grammar but stay surviving and bye Godzilla out.**


	3. Bear Attack

**Hey Guys this Chapher 3 Saved This is different why It's longing (that what she said no ... no ok) XD okay hope you Enjoy see ya at the end also there grammar error so sorry and I don't own the characters.**

Winston pov.

It was a sunny day but windy oddly, I was stuck in the den organizing some scouting missions for my alphas so I was busy, very, I heared my name outside, I went outside and one my alpha looks like he seen a ghost " _Whats going on"_ I asked him. He held up a grey pup with a device " _What did you do to him"_ I said " _I didn't do anything I swear I found him like this_ " he said with a serious tone " _Okay but whats this"_ I held the device and set it up and flip top half up and there was a button say "play" so I push it and it turn on and was video of a girl scientist.

" _Hello Winston or Eve or both if you are watching this something has happen or one our monsters escaped and need you help to train Humphery to become a strong warrior hes in your hands now, please take care of him and don't come to the lab its too dangerous fareway"_ she smiled and the device turn off.

" _I knew this will happen"_ I said, " _Okay Bite thank you, you done for today" I told him, he nodded and left._

I looked at the pup who wad resting, it look like this little guy has been though same rough stuff so I left to get something to eat for me and him I told one my alphas Scar to watch over him, he accepted and I left to feeding grounds, I was going get a rib for me and a big chunk of meat for the Humphery "I like that name should had a boy" I thought, I Laughed and took the food up, On my way I saw my mate Eve and the my "three" pups ( **Just go with it** ), I went over they greeted " _oh hi honey_ " she said with a smile " _Hi Dad_ " the pups said " _Hi girls how_ _training_ " they look down, until Eve well one is too busy looking at others alphas male wolf and couple others to busy chasing there tail gnarling at them, *sigh* " _I got to go guys so see you four later k_ " I said, before decided to I

eave I saw the grey pup running away " _WHAT"_ I yelled " _whats going on" Eve said "oh nothing_ " I said and ran out the healing den

Humphery pov.

I woke up in a strange cave or den I hear a voice I look behind me and a black wolf with lashed eye and scars on his body.

" _Where I'm am_ " I said afraided

" _Its ok bud you safe_ " he said

" _Where is she_ " I said

" _who"_ he said, _"the girl scientists" I said with tears in my eyes_

 _oh... here watch this"_ he said while handing me the video player I watched it, those words hit me " _don't come to the lab its dangerous"_

" _no no no NO"_ I yelled I ran out the den and I look around me and there were wolfs everywhere I look like I'm at a pack, I ran to try find the lab my home, my life.

I heared my name, I look back and saw old male grey wolf calling my name I ran as fast like for life maybe, I ran but cliff was blocking the way, the grey wolf caught up with me "crap" I thought " _how you know my name_ " I asked him " _Humphery, *sigh* I'm the Leader Western pack well you know that because you here you shouldn't have to worry now you at your new home, make a new life don't let past bring you back, I know you had some bad stuff happen to you but well... forget it, come home to your new home I make your own den k deal?_ " He smiled " _FINE! , Now can we go now, please_ " I said.

At Western Territory

We got back it was awkward slience the way back but got a scent of ... B-BEAR!!! " _WINSTON"_ I yelled " _what"_ He said " _can you keep up" I smirked "why"_ He asked " _Bear_ " I just said and ran as fast I could "I not going have another dead missing with me" I thought.

At healing den.

Eve pov.

A big bear attack us while was I training for Alpha school and healing pulse.

Thr bear was bout to strike us with huge claw attack, The bear roar in pain we had my eyes close I open them a grey pup on the bear's back and biting the bear in the back.

Humphery pov.

I came right time I had distract the bear so Eve and her pup can go " _GO Guys_ " I yelled, Eve nod and ran away " ok time finish you" I thought, sudden my back was hurting I wasn't paying attention and got tackle by the bear, We was outside "great ... ow that hurt" I thought everyone was watching and had alot so distants so not to trigger the bear I took fighting strance and gnarled at bear.

I heared Winston " _Humphery" He Yelled_.

 _"its ok I'm fine I got this"_ I yelled back.

And it happen intinct took over I ran at bear who roared anf try to hit with his big paw but missed, I drop kick and was able to knock the bear over, the bear got up and he wasn't happy.

" _oh look like mr. bear got a boo boo_ " I mocked the bear I hear a giggle behind, the bear got really mad and went berserk and after blow after blow, I was to quick for the bear, he had a openen and hit the bear in stomach " _Turst me I fought scarier stuff then a bear now that just a joke"_ I mocked again I smirk " _I was train to not to show fear to my emery"_ I smirked, my back start hurting again I look back and I spikes coming out my back, I looked back at the bear he was recovering the punch but he had it, he retreat back in the forest and I heared cheering behind but... I was so tried and black out again " Humphery I heared someone said but I shut my eyes.

Titansaurus Pov.

" _So he survive a simple bear attack it looks like there more to him that meet the eye with him"_ I smirked.

" _I will kill you "Godzilla Warrior" ahahaha" I said laughing._

 **To be Continue**

 **Hey you made it my longest write ever... maybe also sorry grammar errors so with that... bye and talk to you later stay surviving and Godzilla out!**

 **ohhh i sure love cliffhangers lol**


	4. New Life New Friends

**Hey guys welcome to Chapter 4 New Life and New Friends and sorry for Grammar errors or spelling** **Im not good stoyteller :)**

3 Days before the bear attack

Winston pov.

Wow man the little guy must be tried after the fight with that bear trying kill my family its good hes on our side

" _hm hm what_ " said Humphery trying to get up " _What happen_ "he said

" _you saved my family thank you but how you do that_ " I asked

" _I don't know I guest instinct_ " he said

putting his paws up like he doesn't know

" _How y-you made a bear flee and you telling me its just instinct that... the heck_ " I said in disbelief

 _Humphery pov._

Winston kep on asking me how I can take a full-grown bear but something was wrong a bear doesn't attack for no reason.

" _Winston_ " I said, " _Yes" he said back._

 _"did your alphas killed or attack a bear cub"_ I asked serious

" _No but did they saw one but we didn't bother with the cub" he said "_ why" he said again

"S _omeone wanted us to get killed_ " I said

" _What_ " Winston said " _how you know that" He asked_

 _"I just have that feeling for some reason, a bear doesn't go to a place full of wolves and attack"_ I said still try figue it out

 _"how you know that"_ Winston said

(Titansaurus) I whispered so Winston

couldn't hear me

 _"What" Winston said_

 _"I think I know who"_ I said out loud

 _"who"_ Winston asked with a eyebrow

 _"Well... There a Monsters named Titansaurs or Titan for short he wanted me killed because he said I was the last Godzilla Warrior and he tried to killed me back at the lab but the girl scientists save me but die in the process because he lash her with his claws"_ I explained Winston's eyes grew at the word Godzilla Warrior

 _"So he must killed a cub and bear thought it was us"_ I tolded him

 _"what Humphery you telling me you a Godzilla Warrior" He asked_

 _"pretty much"_ I said

" _That explains that the spikes coming out your back and fact you can hold off a full-grown bear"_ He said

Before he can say anything eve and the pups came in

 _"ah you awake I want to thank you for saving us, girls say thank you" Eve said_

 _"Thank You"_ the she-pups _said toghter_

 _"Girls this is Humphery hes going to stay with us until his den is done"_ Eve

said

 _"I'm Kate" said the tan wolf pup_

 _"I-I'm Lilly"_ Said the white wolf pup

"S _he can of shy and I'm Holo"_ said the red wolf pup

 _"Hey Guys nice to meet you_ _" I said smiling_

 _"Good now the pups are introduced now you four go out and play"_ Evesaid

 _"I'm going out for a walk you three go ahead"_

They nodded and went out and I fellowed before I went Winston stoped me " _you be careful ok"_ he said I nodded and went outside the sun was blinding ball of light and it was still windy.

"wow still windy" I thought

I walked around about a good 2 hour and got tried and decide to rest under a tree.

Kate pov.

"H _ey guys what you think of the that_ _boy_ " I said still in dreamy land

 _"He can of cute but whats with his back"_ Holo said

" _I don't know"_ I said

" _hes can of nice"_ Lilly said shyly

 _"Well I think he's cute"_ I said

" _Yeah"_ They said ever lilly said poundly

 _"Sooo... what do you want to do"_ Said Holo

" _You want go to the our friends's den"_ I said

They say yeah and we went Sweet's parents dens

Humphery pov.

I must went asleep I got up and hear someone talking and so try fellow it and came to a cleaning and saw four wolf pups, a red brown and two grey one and a black one wolf pups.

 _"Garth why are you bother us" one of grey wolf pup said_

 _"hahah you omegas are so stupid thats why when I become leader, I'm going banish all omegas or kill them"_ the red wolf pup said evily

 _"You know thats not nice"_ I said out loud.

 _"You the one who defeated that bear"_ the black wolf pup said

 _"yep"_ I said

 _"oh whatever you can't beat a alpha like me you might be lucky to made a bear flee.." said the red wolf pup_

 _"yeah yeah"_ I said not letting him finish "So why you going go torture every omegas for" I asked

" _I can do anything I damn please"_ hesaid angry

 _"Are you three alright"_ I asked the three Omegas

 _"Yeah but our friend Mooch got punch in the stomach by him"_ he said still holding his friend

I got angry at that but I didn't show it (what with this guy and omegas crap) I whisphered he just standing there no emotion what he just done.

"You know the omegas ain't the problem YOU ARE!" I Yelled at him.

Some the wolf must hear arging and started watching and some know me from the fight with bear and were whispering about it.

" _What you going do about it"_ he said

I heared my name and look behind me and it was Kate, lilly and holo cheering me on.

 _"Oh looks like you got some cheerleaders" He said Laughing_

" _Garth you better stop" I heared someone said_

 _"Serious Barf you should listen to her"_ I mocked

He must of got mad at that comment and start running at me and try punching me, I stood there and smiled and doug every of his punches and would said _"MISS"_ and every missed punch

After sometime I got bored and finish it with a uppercut him

I tolded him with a serious look _"Promise me you stop treasing these omegas ok"_ He Nodded and ran with his tail betwing his legs.

 _Thanks dude_ the omegas said

" _Anytime"_ I said smiled _"What yours names guys I forgot to asked"_

 _"Im shakely"_ said one of the grey wolf pup

 _"Im Salty"_ said the black wolf pup

 _"Im Mooch"_ Said the another grey wolf pup

We started talking and saw we so many interest and it was getting dark and I heared Winston calling me and his daughters back to leader's den

I said bye to the three omegas and started my way to leader den

"So you made some news friends" Holo said

" _Yeah but didn't do anything interesting"_ I said bored and tried

She turn away and the three of them both start swaing there butts I try not to look but well you know... I started blushing and they started giggling and we started walking again back to den and went asleep to a best feeling

(I'm Home) I whispered in my sleep.

Titansaurus Pov.

I was standing on top a moutain watching the whole thing.

 _"So thats where he sleeps and stays, hehehe sleep well Godzilla Warrior I will get sometime and kill you" I grinned_


	5. Attacked - Humphery vs Titansaurus

**Here where it's get interesting finally Titansaurus Vs. Humphery showdown but hope you guys enjoy as always, I might have some spelling error here an there but seem you guys dont man, ok I'm going to shut up Iet you read now**

Winston pov.

I woke up to one the alphas scouts yelling outside, I went outside to see Summer one of our scouts she telling me that she saw a creature near the boulders of our territory and the easterns territory and coming closing as we speak.

 _"what should we do sir"_ she said with a worry look.

 _"Well its just suicide to send all alphas to kill it"_ I said with a thoughtful expression.

(And Humphery is not ready to take it on too) I thought.

I was stuck and I don't know what to do.

 _"Send some scouts to keep an eye on the creature"_ I said, she nodded a went to the scout's den.

(Its the only thing I can do now) I Thought.

 _"Winston?"_ I heared Eve said behind me _"What you doing up so early?"_

She asked.

 _"You know I always a early bird"_ I respond back Eve sat beside by Winston and lay her head on Winston's shoulder watching the sunrise togther.

 _"You know I love watching sunrises"_ I said _"because there beautiful like you"_ I said still watching the sunrise, Eve giggle at that and went back on watching the sunrise again.

 _"Morning Mom, Dad"_ The girls said behind us.

 _"Morning Girls, is Humphery up I need to talk to him"_ I asked.

 _"Yeah what's up"_ He said still a little tried.

 _"Private!"_ said motioning him to go outside.

We went outside and told him about the scouts spotting the weird creature.

 _"Can that be Titansaurus"_ I asked.

 _"Maybe where did they spotted him"_ He asked.

 _"The scout said between the our territory and the east_ ".

 _"And coming here"_ Winston said.

I said Almost on cue a bloody howl like a wolf destress call and in the middle it stop _"odd"_ Winston said.

In the distance trees start falling " _Everyone must heared the howl too almost everyone was out there den too"_ Humphery said, Eve and the girls came out too.

 _"whats going on guys"_ Eve said.

"Titansaurus!" Humphery said angrly.

The creature came to the clearing the purple monster with fins of the fish came out the forest with a dead wolf corpse in its hand with evily smiling at Humphery.

" _Long time no see Godzilla Warrior"_ said Titansaurus still smiling the Humphery.

Humphery pov.

My Anger was rising my spikes were growing and growling a light-blue light, I jumped down from the leaders den to the ground, Titan was still straying at me with a evily smile.

" _So you found me and came all this way to kill me"_ I said still looking wolf corpse and the monster.

" _I have been watching you when fought that bear and when you were protecting those useless omegas Hahaha, I'm going to love this, let's see how you do against a real fight"_ Titansaurus said.

Titansaurus torn the wolf corspe in half and start eating it piece by piece when he was done he look at the big den where humphery came out of and smiling " _when I'm done killing you I'm going have a super wolf dinner"_.

 _"well you have get past by me to get them there close to a family that I have, WHEN YOU TOOK THE ONLY PERSON I CARE ABOUT, MY HOME, AND MY ONLY FRIEND_ " I yelled at the monster.

No One's pov.

Humphery anger reach a breaking point, Humphery's spins were growling blue now to bright red.

In the sky was brewing a storm and lightning was everywhere and started raining and thunder echo though the sky, lightning was hitting every and some of the bolts were hitting on humphery's spikes.

Humphery can feel the power going though him, he hold his breath and something happen like the power was charging and when he released the power in a white-blueish beam came out of his mouth.

Everyone was shock nobody never seen this before, a wolf made a beam out in his mouth.

Titansaurus didn't have time to reach and was hit full on, the beam was strong offer to push him in the forest.

When Humphery was done releasing his atomic breath he ran at the monster and started punching him in the stomach and kick Titan by a side of a cheif, Titan then got mad too and try to claw Humphery but he doug it and Humphery jumped up and hit Titan in the face, Titan then slap Humphery in the face as well and then slam him down on the ground, Humphery laying on the ground trying to get up.

Humphery finally got up but got kicked back down by Titansaurus again.

 _"I'm going to enjoy this"_ Tiansaurus said raising his foot.

But when he was going put his foot down Humphery's spines started growing but this time its red, Humphery took a big breath and charge up and then he put his head release a big red beam right at the purple monster and knock him to a cliff and it cause some rocks fell on the the monster killing him instantly.

Humphery Pov.

I did it I really did it has some injurys but not too bad.

I heared my name behind me and saw saw Winston, eve Kate, lilly and holo ever the omega I saved run to me " _Guys what..."_

I couldn't finish before Kate, Holo and Lilly knocked me down on ground in a hug.

 _"Don't do that again"_ Kate said.

 _"I thought you was dead"_ Lilly said almost crying.

 _"Please don't scare us like that"_ Holosaid.

 _"Guys I'm not going to leave you I'm going protect you guys if takes my life"_ I said hugging them back.

 _"that was awesome Humphery"_ Shakely said.

 _"Yeah"_ said both Mooch and Salty.

 _"That was foolish to do_ but I'm glad your ok" Winston said.

"And you have a lot of explaining to do Humphery" Eve said.

 _"yeah I guest I do but go back I'm tried"_ I said.

"Okay" She said and we back to my home.

? pov.

So Titansaurus got defeat by that Godzilla Warrior wolf hm interesting I better tell the boss the news.

No one's pov.

The figue jumped down from the cliff and ran off.

 **Wow that was intest man humphery knows hows to kick some monster butt before I go I want you tell me if Humphery should turn into Godzilla if that make sense or not but i be reading them so give ideas on what comes next but I have to go, talk to you guys later bye.**


	6. Kidnapped!

**Hey Guys Welcome to another chapher so like always hope you enjoy the chapher leave your sugguests or questions in the reviews**

14 years later

Humphery's pov.

I've gotting older over the years and life been great in the western pack, it been clam and awesome, I teaching my omega friends the basics to logboard, siring, how get some air, and to go faster, and how I discovered it. I also haven't been using my abilities since I defeated Titansaurus but I didn't have to anyway. Right?

" _Humphery are we going to go logboarding or what!"_ Shakely said.

 _"yeah but I got to to the leaders den,_ _Winston wants to talk to me..."_ I didn't get to finish until Mooch spoke.

" _yeah right you just want to see those girls"_ Mooch said in a goofy smile.

" _Yeah_ , but I heared they dating somebody already sorry guest your late" Salty said looking at me.

" _Yeah Yeah_ _I heard but thats not the reason, I'm going to the leader's den I can't go sorry maybe next time guys"_ I said with serious tone.

" _Oka_ y..." they said and I ran to leader's den.

I went in the big den was Winston with Eve crying.

 _"Winston, whats going on with Eve"_ I said.

 _Humphery we need you help_ " Winston said with a worry look.

 _"Okay but the girls where are they" I said_.

 _"Thats the reason we call you here" Winston with serious tone_.

 _"THEY GOT KIDNAPPED BY THE ZILLAS" Eve yelled almost the whole pack heared her_.

 _"Zillas Who is that"_ I asked.

" _Zillas are terrible, they are like a Godzilla but weaker and smaller, There were four of them who came and took our daughters, Garth and Two of our greatest alphas, We need you to bring them back please Humphery"_ Winston begged.

 _"Okay on it"_ I said while running out the leader's den.

Somewhere in the Forest.

Holo pov.

I woke up, I was in a weird place it look ruin the decaying walls and vines and plants are still growing inside the building floor and around and saw my sister still unconscious and my boyfriend Cando, Garth and Hutch I tried on waking them up but nothing work sudden I heared a voice coming though the ruin halls.

{ _So how is our bait Zila}_ said a monster

 _"We knock them out good so I think they going to be out for a while"_ said the leader Zillas.

{ _Good}_ said beetle drill monster.

{ _Better not screw this up or I have kill you myself if that Godzilla Warrior doesn't first}_ said black and red wing creature.

 _"Yes Battra thank you."_ Zila said _(for not killing me)_ Zila whisphered.

{ _WHAT.}_ Battra yelled

" _Nothing"_ Zila said

{ _Ok Megalon, Mothra lets go!}_ Battra commanded.

I heared three monster left and I open my eyes and saw a moth creature looking at me it scared me a little but she said

{ _its alright dont be scared I have plan and dont worry your friend Humphery is coming too and the Zilla are part of it too} Mothra said_

" _How can we know you not tricking us" I told her_

 _{Mothra we are leaving}_ Battra yelled

 _{I know Humphery, hes my puphood friend}_ Mothra answered

 _{I got to go Holo}_ Mothra said about to leave

 _"Wait, How you know my name"_ I said

 _{I tell you later}_ Mothra said and left the room

Zila pov.

Battra, Megalon and Mothra left. Finally. There are three Zillas counting me. Spike, Xilla and Scale and me. We been serving Battra and Megalon for 11 years. They took me out my pack and they inject with Zilla cells and turn me into this, I was choose to lead the Zillas I hate it everything about it, the monster I turned and this place I lived now.

 _"My Life Sucks."_ I said

" _Why are you pouting_ _about."_ Said a voice in the dark.

I saw a figue in the shadows, The figue walk out and it was a grey wolf with small spikes but still notice to be seen.

" _Humphery what are you doing here_." I asked surprise

" _Getting my friends and Garth out of here."_ He said with a serious.

" _HEY!" Garth said waking up_

Everyone was all awake and looking around to see where their at

 _"Humphery!"_ Said the tan, red and white she-wolf

 _"Is everyone alright in there."_ Humphery said looking behind him

He look back at me his eyes was full of anger. Those eyes are worst then "His" Humphery eyes scare me a lot like was going eat me or kill me but he said

" _So you are reading my eyes too hahaha, I'm been doing the same thing_

 _you hate it here and you are scare of me."_ He said smiling

 _"How you got pass Scale, he was the greatest guard."_ I said scared.

" _Well let us say he didn't make the cut." he said smirked_.

The two other Zillas appeared.

 _"Its Humphery"_ Said Spike Running at the grey wolf.

Humphrey just stood there and when Spike was close he try to punch Humphery, But Humphery grab the punch with his paw.

" _Winston was right Zillas are weaker this is going be a cake walk" He said with a smirk_.

He thrown Spike and just when he falling down Humphery kick him in the wall knocking him out.

Then Xilla was next to run at Humphery, Again still standing there not doing anything, Xilla try Tail slap but Humphery caught it and twirled around and around until he got drizzy and thrown in a different wall also knocking him out too.

" _Well that was easy" He said_

 _Humphery Pov._

I got the third Zilla out the way, Three down one to go but the leader I can sense she scared of me bacause I took three of the Zillas with not even breaking a sweat.

" _PLEASE NO DON'T KILL ME..."_ She said crying her eyes out

I went over to her, I put my hand up like I was going to hit but... she finch preparing for the worst but it didn't come, she look up and saw I was holding my hand out to help her up from ground she look at my hand and then at me. I smiled at her and said.

" _Come on take my hand it's okay"_ I said still smiling.

She hesitant a little but she grab it and I lift her up, She was about to trip but caught her in a way that our noses met, We both look away and blush.

" _Hey Lovebirds less loving more getty us outta here" Cando said_

 _"Is there a key somethere" Hutch asked_

 _"I got a key stand back"_ I said

"Why" Said lilly while everyone standing back of the cage

I kick the cage door open and everyone was surprise " _what"_ I said " _the lock were broken_ anyway" I said again.

We went outside and told the Zilla Wolf if she wants to go with us.

 _"But we kidnapped your friends"_ Shesaid

 _"Hey you was told too but everyone is ok, So I'm fine with it and you don't really have a good home to stay at so come with us"_ I said to her

" _T-thank you" she said almost crying_

 _"Come on Let's go_ home" I said

 _{Not so fast traitor and Godzilla Warrior, Mothra use your Rainbow beam and them all}_ Battrasaid flying down and Megalon falled down making ground shake.

"Guys, Girls get behind I'll handy this" I said getting in front of my friend

 **To Be Continue**

 **WOW ok I'm finally done with this chapter sorry for the cliff hanger I had trouble naming this chapter so i just called kidnapped! but I have another chapter so see ya :)**


	7. Getting Back Home - Humphrey Vs Megalon

**Hey Guys heres another chapher hope you enjoy it and this is going be another fight scene and don't worry we will get to the good parts (if you know what I mean)**

Humphery's pov.

Come on Let's go home" I said

{Not so fast traitor and Godzilla Warrior, Mothra use your Rainbow beam and kill them all} Battra said flying down and Megalon falled down making ground shake.

"Guys get behind I'll handy this!" I said getting in front of my friend.

" _No Humphery your out number"_ Kate said trying hold humphery back. _"you guys make a break for it, I keep these guys busy"_ I said looking back at them.

" _But You..._ " I interupt Kate before she can finish.

" _I'm be fine just go"_ I said smiling at them.I turned back and look at the beetle monster and the two moth-like monsters, Weirdly the Moth monster smiled.

{ _Mothra what are you wanting for kill him_ } Battra said.

{ _NO_ } Mothra said.

{ _What did you say to me I'm your commander_ } Battra said.

{ _Not anymore, I'm been doing your dirty work for too long and it ends here_ } Motha said now aiming the beam at Battra.

{ _Fine, Megalon handy the Godzilla Warrior I'll handy the Tratior_ } Battra said.

Both Mothra and Battra took off somewhere to fight.

No one's pov.

Humphery tolded his friends to get out of here and they ran off while humphery hold the big beetle drill monster

Fight!

Humphery's spikes growed and he took a fighting stance and so did Megalon with his drills going, both of them ran at each other

Megalon try stomp on humphery but he douged it and Humphery jumped and hit the monster in the face, After the monster recover from the hit he use one drills to strap Humphery but misses

Humphery was too quick for the monster and he got behind him and dropkick the monster, the monster tried to keep his balance but fail, Megalon fall down on the ground and got up quickly before Humphery can make another move

{Dang this Wolf is too fast how bout I get ever hehehe} Megalon said under breath.

Megalon's horn growled and charged up a beam when he releashed it, the beam was Yellow with Purple in it.

Humphery try to doug it but was hit in the back making a big burn mark on him.

Humphery got angry and his spines start growling a light blue light and he charged it in his mouth, also megalon was charging another beam and they both releash there beams.

They light blue beam colided with the yellow and purple beam it was a fight to see who a has a stronger beam.

Back with Mothra and Battra

In the sky the flying monsters was shoot each with eye lasers and there were shooting beams at each other.

Two Monster stop fighting for a second .

{Why did you attack me in the first place} Battra asked the moth.

{ _Because you took all the important things away from me, My friends and family members, Hes the only thing I have now_ } Mothra said angrily.

{ _I LOVE HUMPHERY_ } Mothra yelled at the black moth.

Mothra charged a Rainbow Beam at Battra, Battra didn't have any time to react and was hit full force and battra was hit out the sky.

{ _And stay Down, oh Humphery please be Ok} Mothra said and left trying to find Humphery._

 _Back with_ Humphery and Megalon

Both Humphery and Megalon was on the ground exhausted from the fight

" _Is that all you got"_ Humphery said getting up

{ _hehehe I have a trick or two}_ Megalonsaid weakly still tried

They both of them got up and Humphery still having trouble catching his breath

Megalon took this time to run at Humphery when he got close, he lash his chest with his drills

Humphery can feel the life being drain out of and he fell on the ground bleeding out, the cut was so deep and he was dying but when Megalon was bout to finish him but he got ran by a log and there was wolfs on the log

Kate, Holo, Lilly Hutch, Cando, Garth, Zila, and the three omegas was on the log

 _"What took you so long Guys"_ Humphery weakly chucky and then coughed up blood

Zila and Mooch got Humphrey and lift him on put him by Kate and Holo.

" _Humphrey are you going be alright"_ Kate said hugging humphrey in her arms

" _Come on guys let's go guys hes not doing so well"_ Kate tolded the others

 _"Ok make sure hes stay awake" Shakely tolded Kate._

Kate nodded and look at Humphery's deep cut and notice thats not only worin

Mooch push the logdown another hill to go back to the pack while they going down salty was in the front giving orders to the alphas to go

" _Rock 3:00, Tree strump 8:00 ... ah Big monster 12:00"_ Salty said looking at the monster

 _"C-crap"_ Humpherysaid weakly also looking at the Monster " _I have to end this, hes just going to fellow us back to the pack"_

 _"But your hurt and not in good condition to fight"_ Zila said looking at Humphery

" _I don't care if i'm about to die I'm going keep you guys and the pack safe" Humphery said getting up weakly and jumping off_ the log

" _Nooo Humphrey!"_ Both Kate, Lilly, Holo, and Zila said.

Humphery was on the ground looking at the monster

" _This ends now"_ Humphery said

{Agree} said Megalon

Both of them running at each other, Punching, kicking, it was a out right war between the two.

Humphery deep cut was catching up with him and hes was growing weaker and weaker by the second but he had one thing he haven't tried, His spines was growling but this time red, He charged up for the attack and then he use a strong red nuclear beam at the beetle monster and he was thown in the air and landed somewhere far away.

" _Well that takes care of that"_ Humphery said and then finally collpase on the floor pasted out

Kate grab him and put him in the log and they went down hill to there pack

" _oh why did you do that you have me worry sick"_ Said Kate crying in his fur

"Humphery why did you do that" Holo also crying

Zila and lilly wad also crying but didn't say anything

They finally made it back to the pack Zila had Humphery on her back all of them were running to the healer 's

when they got there Eve and Winston happen to be there, when got there Eve saw them and hug her daughters and she saw the zilla carry a injured Humphery she gasped and went to work

" _Kate_ , _Garth go and get some tree sap and leafs",_ " _And you_ ," pointing at Zila, " _go and get some water heres a wooden bow I made,"_ She gives the bow and they went off to get the materials.

" _Ok got a Special Flower so he won't get infected" Eve said_

" _Ok Let's see, oh here we go Blue Full Moon Flower"_ Eve said pulling out the flower

She smash the flower into a paste and put the paste on his cut when she was done Kate, Garth, and Zila got the materials and Eve wash off some off the blood off of his fur and put the sap and his cut and then leafs like a bandage on his cut.

"Is he going to be alright" Zilla asked Eve

"Yeah hes breathing hes just resting now all we to do now is what" Eve said

{HUMPHERY} Mothra said flying down and then turning in her wolf form

" _Oh why Humphery did you have to get hurt"_ Mothra said crying

 _"hes going be alright"_ Eve said _" And think its night time so you girls go to sleep Okay._

They nodded and Eve went by and said _"Never knew Humpherys was a She-wolf Magnet"_

And Everyone got to there spot and to sleep and Kate, Lilly, Holo, Zilla and finally Mothra went to cuddled all by Humphery.

In the Forest

{Are you alright Megalon} Battra asked

{Yeah I am man that wolf packs a punch good thing I'm part Roach}

Megalon said and chuckled

{Come on Let's report to the boss} Battra said while flying away with Megalon behind her.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Man hand is hurting like hell and I'm doing this at 1:45 in the morning so I better get some good reviews for this chapher lol, well bye guys I'm going to sleep see you in the next chapher bye bye. :)**


	8. A New Enemy

**Hey Guys Welcome to another Chapher, A New Enemy Hope you enjoy.**

Megalon Pov.

We flew for about a few hours and it was getting dark and we was close to our deatination, We flew though some clouds and there was a Island with a brunch of crystals on the Island and flew down and landed in a clear area.

{ _Hes goimg be mad at us}_ I said

{ _Yeah, I know just I hope we won't get kill by him by just failing you know what happen to that one Zilla_ } Battra said flying to a big cave

{ _Yeah, He just use a Crystal to kill one Zilla thats a little overkill for a Zilla}_ I said now entering the cave too

No one's Pov.

The cave was fill with the weird crystals too, The two walked in deeper in cave and there stood a like throne and on the was another monster, The two couldn't see the big monster very well.

{ _Lord Kajiu we have..._ } Megalon said but got interup by the big Kajiu.

{ _So you failed me again and wheres Mothra and the Zillas_ } the Shadow kajiu asked.

{ _They were traitors and that Godzilla Warrior wolf was a "little" tuff but give us another, we got him weak, just us another chance please lord} Battra begged._

 _{Good thing I'm in a go mood today or you two be dead by now} Said the Shadow Kaiju angry at them._

 _{Just you two won't failed me again I'm sending Gigan with you} The Shadow Kaiju._

 _{Yes Lord Kajiu}_ Both Megalon and Battra said.

 _{GIGAN YOU HAVE A MISSON}_ The Shadow Kajiu yelled.

Just on cue a black jumped down andby the two was a cyborg type monster with blades on his stomach like a saw and his face was like hes wearing some red sunglasses.

{Sir Kajiu am at your service whats seems to be the problem} The Green Cyborg Monster asked bowing to the big kajiu

{These two Idiots couldn't kill a single Godzilla Warrior and I want you to find and kill him} Said The Shadow Kajiu.

{Hey, What about us lord} Battra said.

{You two are just fail me so I'm just him to get the job done} The Shadow Kajiu.

{It be a pleasure to do busy with lord I will kill that Godzilla Warrior} Gigan said with a evil smile.

 **Yeah I know its short but I just want to introduce a new enemy and also I'm doing some research on these monsters on a game on my DS call Godzilla Unleashed Double Smash #notadver lol, Ok guys I want you guys to guest the Shadow Monster im the reviews hint hes on Monster Island and hes the final boss on Godzilla Unleashed Double Smash if guys played it if you haven't Well you might find out in the future, Also thank you for the surport on the last chapher well guys I got another chapher to write so bye and see you in the next chapter bye bye (think Im turning into markiper lol).**


	9. Humphrey Awakes, Good Things Never Come

**Hey guys long-time no see**

 **Welcome to another chapher I like always say hope enjoy the chapher**

 **also hope you guys still enjoying the story still**

 ***Warning Lemon Alert* you been warned**

Morning

Humphery's Pov.

I was sleeping good but the stupid sun shine in the den, I woke and try get up but couldn't its like being held back by someone I look around but everything was bler, I took couple and I saw Kate on my left holding my paw and Holo holding my right paw.

 _(What the)_ I whispered.

I stuggled my paws out there grab but not to wake them.

(I just didn't what to cause trouble with there "boyfriends") I thought

I left the den to go for a little walk and walk around the territory and found a nice lake to wash up.

I wash my fur off and took off the leaves that was covering my cut, When I took of the leaves and wash off the sap that was on my cut It was healed.

" _Wow it must healed over night"_ I said

" _You know Godzilla Warriors have healing abilities but still it takes time"_ I Voice said.

I look behind me and saw a She-wolf.

 _"Who are you"_ I said

" _You don't reconize me_ " She said in a sad tone

" _No sorry"_ I said (I'm a Dick) I though.

" _Oh how bout refresh your mind" She said_

 _The she-wolf started growing and she had wings, and now she is turn into a full Moth_

 _"What you that Moth that saved us"_ I said astonished

{Yep} She said and she started grow again and turn into her wolf form.

" _And my names is Angel, Mothra is my monster form"_ She said with a smile

 _"And my Humphrey"_ I said

" _Already know your name Humphery, Your a Godzilla Warrior"_ She said still smiling

 _"Yeah but how you know me Angel"_ I asked

" _Let's_ _say I was one the Lab's other experiment" She said with her head down._

 _Angel's Side of the Story_

 _I was in my room at the lab waiting for my next training session, Until the Intercom say that Titansaur escaped the quakes was happen everywhere, everyone was screaming_

 _There was a Purple Monster punching a dead body and the monster grab another person and thrown him into a wall._

 _He sawed me and look at me with a hungry look, he started chasing me until he said "Godzilla Warrior" and then bashing thought walls, I decided to follow him and I was in the Training Room and then I saw you Humphery you was able hit that beast then saw why you was fighting the monster" Angel Paused for a second._

 _"It was because of that Girl Scientist wasn't it" She Finally said._

I Nodded " _She said take a message to the leader this pack so I did"_ I said with a sad tone.

" _How we forget about what I said and take a bath_ " Angel said with a seductive grin.

" _Wait what you mean, me and you_ " I said with a little blush on my face.

" _How else my back is not going wash itself you know_ " Angel said with her back facing him and with her looking back at him.

I gluped and I was blushing like a mad man.

" _O-ok I'll try to do my best"_ I said still blush while washing her back, " _Hows that"_ I asked still scubing her back.

 _"Oh Yeah that feel so good Humphrey"_ Angel moaned _"Go a little lower" she asked._

Gluped and scubbed her middle back.

" _LOWER_ " she yelled.

" _But If i got any lower I'll be at your"_ I gluped " _your private parts_ " I said blushing.

" _Maybe I want you to" She said with seductive grin_.

 _"Ok I'll do it to get it over with" I said now scubing her wet woman hood_.

 _Angel started moaning and she grab his hand push his fingers deeper_.

" _What are you doing"_ I asked.

" _You ... are ... pleasing ... me"_ she said between moans.

I don't know why I'm not stopping, its like my body was out of control.

" _Ok you are done pleasing me its your turn" Angel said now facing me_.

 _"I already wash myself"_ I tolded her.

" _Nonsense you didn't wash your part very good here let me help go on land okay" she told me_.

I glup and went on land and she tolded me to lair down.

She grab my dick and started pumping it until it was fully elected then Angel put his dick in her mouth and going up and down.

Shortly I feel coming out my dick and Angel went wide eye and start licking my dick again.

" _How was that"_ She asked in a cut voice.

"G-good" I said still figuring out whats going.

" _oh you going the main course"_ She said excite in her voice.

" _Main course..."_ I was interupt by Angel lips on my.

Angel broke the kiss and smilied at and she got up and put my dick in her womanhood and started riding on me.

(WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON) I yelled in my mind.

" _Oh Humphery... you so big" She said between moan_ I was close on coming and Angel was too for some reason I'm getting to like this.

Sudden Angel scream and came all over me and and i was close too.

After couple pounds I came inside in her Angel and I moan and Angel collapse on my chest.

" _That was amazing Angel"_ I said.

Angel giggle and said " _Now we have to wash up again"_ Angel pov.

After me and Humphrey mated we wash in the lake, He was awesome his crotch was big I can't even get him out my mind.

" _Hey Humphery"_ I said.

"Yes Angel" he responded.

" _That was fun you ahh... you do it again someday"_ I asked.

" _Sure I don't mind doing again"_ He said.

(I love you Humphery) I thought but couldn't said it out lound.

Back at the Healer's den

Everyone was slowly getting awake.

" _Good morning everyone"_ Winstonsaid _"Morning" Everyone said_ _"Wait, where is Humphery"_ Moochpointed out _"Wait Humphery is gone!" Kate said begin to panic_ _"Don't worry Kate he might be just staicting his legs or walking around the territory"_ Holo said trying to clam Kate down.

" _Why do you care you are already dating me" Hutch said_ _"Yeah but what if hes hurt again"_ Kate said with a sad tone.

" _NOW YOU DON'T ACT LIKE THAT TO MY DAUGHTER"_ Eve Yelled at Hutch.

Hutch has his tail between his legs

" _Maybe you not the one for Kate"_ Eve said

 _"Maybe you are right Eve if you going act that to my daughter then get out"_ Winston said angry at Hutch now

 _"Fine maybe you right come on guys let's go"_ Hutch said leaving with Cando and Garth.

 _"Girls you don't need them anyway"_ Eve said to her daughters.

" _We know Mom, you just protecting us"_ Lilly said.

" _Good but you need a wolf that cares and protect and doesn't act that way to you guys" Eve said._

Almost on cue Humphery and Angel came in the den with two calbou in the both of there mouths

"Humphrey!" Both said Kate, Lilly, Holo, and Zila.

"Yes like Humphrey for example hes sweet and nice and he protect you guys" Eve said still didn't know that humphrey was right behind her.

"Morning Guys we got breakfast" Humphrey said making Eve jumped out her pelt.

" _Hey don't do that again"_ Eve said still recovering from the scare she just had.

Everyone started to laugh at the big tuff Eve got jumpscared

I love these times where everyone is having a good time... how long will this last) Humphrey thought with serious-look on his face while Everyone was eating there breakfast.

In the sky

Gigan pov.

So that is were the Godzilla Warriors is staying at.

" _Found you" Gigan said while gliding around the pack._

 **To Be Continue**

 **Wow** **I didn't know I was putting a lemon in this chapher, Well hope you enjoyed it lol also hope you enjoyed the story too bye guys see ya in the next chapter.**


	10. Steel

**Hey guys heres another chapter also i just got back from school and decided "Im going write another chapher" So i did and here it is ENJOY!!!!**

In the Healer's den

Humphery and his omega friends was waiting for everyone to get done eating but Winston noticed and said.

" _Boys whats worn why you guys not eating"_ He asked.

" _Well sir the law says that Omegas get to eat last before the Alpha"_ Humphrey said looking at Winston.

" _Hell with that law, you like family Humphery, you and your friends can eat with us"_ Winston said with smile.

" _Thank you Sir"_ Said Humpheryand his Omega Friend.

Humphery and his friends started eating when they got done they went and rest off the caibou.

Humphery was siting at the front entrance of the den looking outside and saw other wolfs doing there our thing and smile at two wolf pups playing together. (I miss those days) He thought.

 _"Hey Humphery"_ A voice said behind him.

Humphery look behind him and Kate and Zila smiling at him.

" _Oh hey guys, done eating"_ Humphery asked

 _"Yeah and we decided to go and take a bath"_ Zila Said.

" _And why you telling me that?"_ Humphery said with a little blush.

" _Not like that, well if we get done we want to go logsledding with you if you going"_ Kate said with a little blush too

 _"Oh okay, I don't mind I will ask the guys if they ok with it"_ Humphery tolded Kate and Zila.

"Ok thank you Humphery" Zila said and both Kate and Zila want in the healer's den and got the others girls and went to the lake.

sigh* Humphery went in the den and told his friends that the girl be sledding with us

" _Are you kidding"_ Salty said.

 _"What"_ Humphery said.

" _Humphrey I think they just pull a date with them" Shakely said._

 _"What I though Lilly, Kate and Holo were dating Garth, Hutch and Cando"_ Humphery said a little confused.

"Nah man they broke up, both of them are up for market" Mooch said gring at Humphery.

" _I still don't understand, how they broke up"_ Humphery said.

" _I don't know dude, us and you friend Zila were in a middle of it"_ Shakely said

 _"Hope I wasn't the cause of it"_ Humphrey said with his ears down.

" _I don't think you were Humphery, Eve and Winston were yelling at him sooo I don't know"_ Shakely puting his paws up.

 _"Oh Okay well guys, I'm going to my den"_ Humphery said walking out the den.

Humphery pov.

I was walking to my den and I wasn't paying attention and ran into a wolf.

" _Oh sorry sir"_ The wolf said

" _No I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention"_

I said

The wolf was black and with a white underbelly

" _Oh its ok, By the way my name is Steel" The wolf said_

 _"Humphrey"_ I introduced myself to him

The wolf went wide eye when Humphery said his name.

 _"Well Humphery, I have somethings to do see you around ok"_ Steelsaid with smile and walk off.

 _"See ya Steel"_ Humphery said and want the other direction.

(That was weird)

I walked for a couple minutes and I got that feeling that I was being watched so annoyed and continued on walking and made it to my den but still having that feeling again,

"WHO'S THERE" I yelled

And a bush started shaking and a Wolf came out and it was Steel.

" _Steel, what are you doing here were you following me"_ I asked.

" _Yeah I guest I was sorry, I though you was going to do something bad or something but you where going to your den sorry"_ Steel explained and walked off.

 _(Something About is off about him)_

I got into my den, It seems to be like years when I been in here.

"Ahhh Its good to be home" I said laying down to take a little nap.

At the lake

Angel's pov.

Me and the Girls went to lake and wash off for like 10 minutes and we were done we talked about boys but I brought up Humphery.

" _How you guys like Humphrey" I said_

 _"Well I think hes alright, hes handsome and strong"_ Lilly said shyly

" _Yeah he was awesome when he beat up that bug monster" Holo said_

 _"You mean Megalon"_ I said

" _You should had to see how he made that monster flew in the air" Kate said._

 _"hahaha Yeah I should"_ I said and noticed that Zila was no where to be founded

"Hey guys have you seen Zila" I asked

worried.

" _No i haven't"_ Kate said

 _"Nope"_ Holo said.

" _Hope shes alright"_ Lilly said with worried tone.

" _I go and see if I can go find her"_ I said walking out the lake.

I walked in the forest to search Zila and I got a feeling that I'm being watched, I look around in the forest and I thought I saw someone behind a tree, I thought it was my mind was playing tricks on me.

Then I heard screams back at the lake.

" _oh no"_ I said and ran to the lake.

When I got there both Kate, Holo, and lilly were gone.

" _I'll better get Humphery"_ I said

 _"Not so fast Angel or I say Mothra"_ A Voice said behind me.

" _G-gigan"_ I said in fear

" _Long time no see Mothra"_ The green cyborg monster said

I went in fight mode and turn into my monster form and charged a Rainbow Beam at Gigan, but he doge it and we flew in the air and then Gigan hit me with his spike tail, I fell on the ground hard.

I got up and I charged up another Rainbow Beam at Gigan but he charged up a Red laser and both our Rainbow Beam and his Laser collided but his Red laser was too stronger then my beam and laser hit me hard knocking me out and I turn into back wolf form.

 _"You be great bait" Gigan said with a evil smile._

In the Forest

Garth watched the whole thing and he's trying so hard not to move or make a sound.

Gigan took Angel and took off with the rise of girls with him.

"I'll better get Humphery" Garth Said.

 **To be Continue**

 **Heys guys hope enjoying the story so far I'm enjoying it and I'm writing it lol so nothing much got back from my first day of school and we got out early so I wrote this chapher for ya so yeeeah I guest start the next one lol, bye guys**


	11. Frenzy

**Before I start you know the saying, "you cause a spark a whole forest will caught on fire" Well you know, This chapher is like that you find out, Enjoy :)**

Garth pov.

I hold my breath until the monster was gone, I didn't hear anything I looked behind a boulder and saw the monster left and took the girls with him.

" _I better get Humphery"_ I said running to Humphery's Den.

When finally got there Humphery was in middle of the floor sleeping.

" _Hey Humphery wake up, the girls need your help"_ I said shaking him

"huh what huh" Humphrey said still half asleep.

" _Humphrey get up the girls are trouble"_ I said finally getting his attention.

" _What happen to them"_ He asked

 _"They were kidnapped by a cyborg type monster One of them try defend herself but got beat"_ I said.

Humphery expression changed and ran off out the den.

"Wait Humphery, do you know where they at" I asked

He didn't look at me but he said "They at the lake I start from there just get my Omega friends okay" He tolded me.

I nodded and he ran out the den and went to the Omega's den.

Humphery's Pov.

I was heading in the direction of the lake and caught five familair scent and one new one.

(Wait why was Steel here)

I follow the six scents to a clearing and saw a Wolf on top of a boulder.

I reconize it to be Steel and saw Kate, and the others in a handmade cage

all knocked out.

" _Girls are you okay!"_ I yelled.

"More or less _but... Me and You have some unfinish business to do"_ Steel said now glaring at me.

 _"Someone tolded me to get rid of you so I am, but I don't see why Megalon and Titansaur had trouble killing you beside your just a worthless and weak Godzilla Warrior and a Omega, ha"_ Steel said in a evil and mocking tone.

" _I don't know what these girls see in you, heck, you let your scientist girlfriend_ die without ever saving her, _Pathetic,_ _ever I would try_ _to save her but you didn't, and I think the same thing would happen to them if you don't act fast._ Steel said with a evily grin.

"NO WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEMHumphery said mad as hell .

 _"They just wasn't strong to escaped so I beat them a little Hah hah hah"_ Steel said in a more mocking tone.

No One's pov.

Just like a Spark Humphery's Rage set a flame, Humphery's spike grow and sudden they started to crack and when they did there was a dark purple aura around him and his fur went from grey to all black and his eyes went from icy blue to dark purple also, Humphery's spikes cracked and revied purple spines running down his spine

Humphery's Transformation wasn't done, he started to glow and when the glow was done he was a full Godzilla.

Humphrey roared in the sky so all of Jasper Park can hear his rage.

 _"So you show your real form"_ Steelsaid also turning into his Gigan form.

Both Gigan, Frenzy Godzilla gnarled at each other.

And then all Hell broke loose and Both Gigan and Frenzy Godzilla ram each other, Of course Frenzy Godzilla was stronger then Gigan and push Gigan into hill and Gigan trip on a big tree and fall on the ground.

Frenzy Godzilla was now stomping on Gigan and then Gigan turn on his saw and cut the bottom of the Frenzy Godzilla foot.

But Frenzy Godzilla annoy the pain and went on stomping on Gigan.

Gigan got idea to use his tiny saw blade at the Godzilla, Frenzy Godzilla was now trying to get the two small saws blade that was now flying around him.

The Frenzy Godzilla spikes charged for a beam instead of a blue or a red one it was purple, Frenzy succeed on destroying the two small saw blades

Not paying attention, Gigan ram the Frenzy Godzilla and use his big sycthes to slash the Godzilla chest, Bleeding the Frenzy Godzilla didn't feel pain but still bleeding from the cut.

Gigan started to flying around the monster, Being so slow Frenzy Godzilla tried his Purple Beam to get Gigan but miss, Gigan then flew in and slash Frenzy Godzilla in the back

and then again but in the chest again.

Frenzy Godzilla tried on using his purple beam at Gigan a direct hit this time.

Gigan got badly damaged from that hit and fell down on the ground.

Frenzy Godzilla grab on Gigan's tail and start tossing him over and over and finally tossing him in the air and Frenzy Godzilla charged up another Purple Beam and unleashed up in the direction of Gigan but Gigan teleport out the way and turn into his wolf form and then teleport again but far away.

Frenzy Godzilla was still in rampage mode, Frenzy Godzilla unleashed black balls of energy and he throw into the woods and hills, mountains, destorying everything.

Back with Kate and others

Zila pov.

I was slowly waking and I saw a figue above me, I open my eyes and saw Garth and Humphrey's three friend, and Eve and Winston

I got up and look around me everything was destoryed, My friends were also getting up too and looking around too

We all grasped all the rubber around us falling tree and rocks

" _Who done this"_ Kate asked her dad, Her dad pointed at a footprint and it led up to a wolf, The Wolf was all black and with a Purple aura around him and large purple spikes and hes looking right at us

 _"Is that Humphery"_ Angel asked

Winston nodded and said "Hes injured too"

We look closely and saw three slash marks and a broken leg.

" _How is he still stranding"_ Garth said also looking at his injuries.

He looked at us one more time and we try to see if we get him but when he was about to fly away until both Kate, Holo and Lilly tackled him.

 _"You not going anywhere"_ They both said

{Get off} Humphery said.

" _NO you hurt and need medical attention"_ Holo said.

 _"Just clam down Humphery"_ Lilly said hug Humphery tighting.

" _Humphery we care for you, now please"_ Kate said sadly hugging him

Humphery kept on shuggle more and stronger.

Both of them had a enough of Humphery trying to shuggle away and had a idea that he wouldn't refuse.

Kate was the first, Both Kate and Humphrey's muzzles got closer and then both of them brought into a kiss and then Holo was next to kiss Humphery and finally the shy Lilly, She was embrassed at first she shake it off and finally kiss Humphery.

Humphery was surpise by this but sure did work on claming him, The aura turn to from purple to golden yellow, his fur went black to his grey color, and his eyes went back to a icy blue.

" _That was..._ " Humphery said smiling.

"Amazing we know" Both Kate, Holo and Lilly said smiling also.

 _"Hey don't forget about us two"_ Angel said grabbing my hand

Angel then kiss Humphery also and then both Angel, Humphery and my friends was looking at me.

" _Are you going kiss him or what"_ Angel said

" _Yeah"_ I said and then both me and him went closer I hesitantly a little but Angel grab both of my and Humphery's head to a kiss finally.

His kiss was so perfect it can of turn me on a little.

Then I relize that everyone is watching us.

 _"Hey enjoying the show"_ Humphrey said and everyone nodded and chuckled a little

" _How about we go home"_ Eve said everyone agreed and went back home and everyone went asleep in leader's den

Humphery and Kate, Angel, Holo, Lilly, and Zila cuddled next to each other mostly around Humphery.

At Monster Island

Gigan just back from the fight against Humphery.

He was injured not that bad just a lot scracthes and a burn mark on his side.

Gigan got to the throne and bowed

 _"I'm back but I have fail to get rid of the Godzilla Warrior am very sorry but I have alot of data on him"_ I Said

" _Interesting, Okay good your done for today Gigan you served me well"_ The Shadow Kaiju said.

" _Thank You My Lord_ " I said and give him a small micro chip and left.

"Good Indeed" The kajiu said as he step out the dark and the kaiju reviving a Yellow Three Headed Dragon.

" _You Dead Humphery the Godzilla Warrior" The Three Headed Dragon said with a evil grin._

 **To Be Continue**

 **Wow what a chapter man alot happen in this chapter Humphery turn into a full Godzilla, All the Girls kiss Humphery and the Shadow kaiju step out of the dark**

 **Before you ask "Whats Frenzy" well let me tell you, have you heard of a Monster call Gore Magala, he's a monster from Monster Hunter 4 and he had a virus call the Frenzy Virus, the virus have been spreading to other monsters, but you guys might say how did humphery get it, well I'm not going spoiled it so you might have to figue it out yourself**

 **I made this up, when you become a Frenzy you don't feel pain so if you get stab or a lim taking off you won't feel but when you turn into back toto**

 **normal you do, Humphery can ever die if this happen.**

 **One more thing before I go I want to say thank you Wolfboy, ilovesnakes and Pancake guy for encouraging me to do more on this story so if you read this thank you guys, and also ilovesnakes I will try to write more k :)**

 **Well thats all folks see ya in the next chapter bye guys**


	12. The Nightmare is Real

**Hey Guys, Welcome to another chapter I think you like this one so enjoy.**

Humphery's Pov. d

Woke up to the smell of blood and dead it was very, very strong I try to open my but its like they were tape shut, Finally I open them and saw wolf's bodys and reconize some to be Eve, Lilly, and my Omega friends Shakley, Mooch and Saltey, and... Winston's head, it was just the head with his eyeballs pop out the other 2 was so badly bloody to reconize them.

{ _So you finally awake, like what I did to the place}_ A evil voice said behind.

I look behind me and saw more corses and then saw a Monster in the entrace of the Leader's Den and saw who he got in his palm a knocked out Kate, The Monster made a evil grin and notice who I was looking at.

" _Oh this, She not dead yet"_ The monster said while terring her apart and throwing her right next to me.

" _K-KAAAATTTTEEE"_ I yelled

{Aw don't worry your next for your end} The Monster said.

I was scare to do anything, The Monster was laughing and he slash me in my stomach.

Deam End

I woke up with scream and I was sweating like a wild boar.

I look around and everyone was fine and not dead, I look outside it was still nightime, I look around me and saw Holo and Kate snuggling by me, Zila and Lilly was on top of each other and I had to chuckled at that, Lilly was drooling all over Zila, And Angel was also sleeping next to me curled up in a ball, There all look so cute when they were asleep.

I had to use the litte pup's room and quietly tip-toe around the girls and left the den and head to the forest to search for a nice spot

After sometime walking in the dark forest I had a good spot and went on a tree stump, but I heared crying and yelling, I follow the noise and saw three wolf by the looks of it, two were males and the one was a female, the female was crying and holding on the tree with one of the males humping the female wolf

"Dude when its going be my turn" One of the wolf said

" _Just hold it I still didn't cum yet"_ said The wolf while still raping the female wolf.

 _"Stop! Stop Please"_ Said Female wolf cried out.

" _Shut up you whore"_ Said the wolf that raping the female wolf and then slap her in the face leaving the a red mark.

I couldn't take it anymore I have to do something, I went come front the two Wolfs.

" _HEY idiots"_ I yelled

" _Please h-help meeeee"_ The female wolf said crying to me

 _"This not you bussiness for you be here Omega or I will kill you"_ One of the wolf said

" _Ever if it was you shouldn't be raping that female anyway"_ I said with serious look

" _Oh look Johnny he trying be a hero, Boy get of here if know whats good for ya"_ The dark brown wolf.

 _"Max, let's teach him a lesson" Said the black and gray wolf said._

 _"Yeah Great Idea" dark brown wolf said_

no know pov.

Both three wolfs got in a fighting stance and the dark brown wolf was first to at Humphery.

Humphery didn't have time to react and punched in the face very hard that some couple blood drops came out his nose.

" _I got ameant that hurt"_ Humphery said on the floor and getting up and got back in the fighting stance again.

Next black and gray wolf ran at Humphery.

" _Take this Omega"_ The black and gray said running at Humphery.

Humphery went in force mode and when the black and gray was close and he grab one his paws and done a blackflip and black-gray wolf done a flip with Humphery and got thrown into a tree.

Both the female wolf and the brown wolf was surpise that a Omega took down a Alpha.

Humphery just smirk at the other Alpha, The brown wolf ran at Humphery again but Humphery was first to strike, His hanf started glowing a light blue and he clenched it and punch the brown causing a smal blue enery pulse and the wolf was also thrown in the same tree and both were knocked out

smirk * " _That was to easy... owww ok ow"_ Humphrey said now feeling his nose.

Humphery looked at the female wolf and notice some claw marks on her butt "Are you ok" Humphery asked to the female.

The female wolf nodded.

" _Good whats you name"_ Humpheryasked

 _"ah its C-Cystal"_ The female said still a little neverous.

"Humphery" Humphery said introduce himself.

" _I have a den if you want to stay in at"_ Humphrey asked.

 _"What about them"_ Crystal said pointing the other two wolfs.

 _"oh them they be fine there Alphas anyway"_ Humphery said.

Both of them left the two alphas and to Humphery's Den so crystal can stay, Humphery can of wanted to talk to her get to know each other.

" _Sooo where did you come from, was those two wolfs with you"_ Humphery asked.

" _The Southern Pack and two wolfs with me were they been raping me every week, Everynight they use to kiddnapped me and rape me Everynnniiiggghhhttt!, I tried to hide but they still found me no doubt they will find me again"_ Crystal said with head and ears down crying.

" _Don't worry they were never bother anymore"_ Humphrey said trying to cheer her up.

(maybe I shouldn't hold back on them.) Humphery thought.

They walk for couple of minutes and they were finally got the Humphery's den

" _Well here she is Home Sweet Home"_ Humphrey said but he got a idea.

 _"Hey I got a idea to make sure they won't find you"_ Humphrey said with Cystal making puzzled look at him.

" _Theres a lake nearby so you wash up and hide your scent"_ Humphrey explained.

" _Okay I would like take a bath anyway"_ Crystal said and followed Humphery

" _Hey Humphery"_ Crystal said

 _"Yeah"_ He answered.

" _Thank you, Thank you for everything your helping me with those Alphas and for caring for me"_ She said with a blush on her face but Humphery didn't see it because it was so dark

"No problem Crystal, we all friends here" Humphery said looking back at Crystal.

They finally made at the lake and Crystal went in and started washing herself.

" _Humphery can you give some private time please_ " Crystal said making Humphrey look the other way.

Humphery decided to lay by a tree with his legs crossed and his hands up to his head laying back, He lay there looking up at the stars and it was a full moon in the sky as well.

" _It's the same day that "she" died_ " Humphrey with sad tone still up in the sky.

 _"Who died"_ Crystal said starting Humphery a little

" _Ah Crystal don't scare me like_ " Humphrey said chuckled a little.

 _"Who died I heard you say something"_ Crystal said

 _I don't like to talk about it"_ Humphery said aggressively with his ear lay back.

"Ok sorry I didn't know" Crystal said.

" _I had a bad dream... I had a dream that all my friends were killed by a Monster name Titansaurus and he when he got done killing one of my last of my friends, he killed me_ " Humphrey said in a serious tone.

" _That same Monster killed someone important to me and it still breaking me to this day"_ Humphery said with a tear siding down his face.

 _"I promise myself to never let that happen again, I will protect my friends and my pack, if it cost my life"_ Humphrey with a more serious tone.

" _Wait Monster"_ CrystalSaid Confused on what he said

Humphery tolded his past to Crystal, how he was Godzilla Warrior and Monster are after him.

The Story hitted Crystal, How the girl scientists died.

" _Wow Humphery I didn't know how bad your life was"_ Crystal still taking in his lifestory

" _Tell me about it"_ Humphrey said crossing his arms with his eyes closed.

"Crystal, let's go back okay" Humphrey getting up.

" _Right behind you"_ Crystal said getting up as well

Back a Leader's Den

Winston got up first then everyone, and he looked over by the girls and saw Humphrey was gone

(He must of got up) He thought

The sun was rising and Winston know that its morning but he still has Humphrey on his mind.

" _Where is he_ " He said but Eve was getting up and heard him.

" _Where is who_ " she said while still half awake.

" _I guest Humphrey went for a walk and still haven't came back yet_ " Winston said to Eve

" _Maybe but hes always the last one up at mornings_ " Eve said back.

" _Yeah your right, Hope hes stay out of trouble out there"_ _Winston Said._

 _"Hes Humphery I think he can handle himself" Eve said._

Back with Humphery

Humphery and Crystal was going back to the Leader's den to meet everyone but Crystal was a little uneasy at first but decided to go with Humphrey anyway.

" _How long to get tried"_ Crystal Said

 _"We'll almost there" Humphery Said back at her._

They reach a clearing and there wolves doing there own thing, some were still sleeping in, and some waved at Humphery and he waved back.

Crystal was walking quite close to Humphrey but he didn't mind, he knew she was a little neverous on meeting the leader to let her in the pack.

They went in the entrance of the den and saw Humphrey's Omega Friends and the Girls still sleeping, with Eve, and Winston talking to each other but quicky notice him and Crystal walking in.

" _Humphery where have you been and who is this"_ Winston said looking at Crystal making her get behind Humphrey.

" _This is Crystal, I hope you can let her in the pack Winston"_ Humphrey said looking at Winston.

" _Sure she can" Winston said with smile " But see if the other will accept" he finished._

The others was slowly getting awake and the girls saw Humphrey and they all tackle him and start licking and kissing him.

" _Girls calm down, Jez" Humphrey said trying to get up._

 _"Moring Humphrey"_ They all said.

"Morning Girls" Humphery said.

But when thing were calming down they heard a howl saying we under attacked.

"Oh no" Winston said.

They all went Outside and saw a whole pack the southern pack.

 _"THATS HIM"_ Two Southern Alpha Wolf Said.

Humphery Pov.

Crap they found us, Crystal was hiding behind me, A wolf came from the group and looks like the leader of the pack, he look up at me and then Winston by me.

" _You must be the Omega who took down my Alphas"_ The Wolf Said with a blank expression.

" _Yes I am"_ I said looking at him.

" _hahaha, You got be kidding me guys by this guy"_ The Wolf Said looking back at two wolfs.

I jump off and landed infront of the wolf looking at him with a serious look.

" _You better watch what you said to others, It might bite you in the ass"_ I said.

" _Hahaha You know who you talking too"_ He asked.

" _I don't really care"_ I said getting in his face.

_

The wolf tried to punched Humphrey but Humphrey grab his paw, The Wolf was surpise and so the other southern wolf were too.

" _Don't judge a book by its cover"_ Humphrey said with a smirk on his face.

Humphery releashes his paw and wolf was still shock by Humphery's speed.

But then the wind started blowing almost like a hurricane, everyone was confused on whats happening, Other say " _look in the sky"_ they saw a Golden Three headed Dragon and a black moth like monster.

And then a beetle-like monster came out the ground and the three Zillas came out the forest and a cyborg like Monster Teleport by Megalon and the three Zillas.

" Long time no see Humphery" Gigan Said.

To Be Continued

 **Hi guys its the weekend so I wanted to get chapter out the way so I can work on the next one maybe its going intense so I hope you stayed tune for that and also I might change the summary a little so yah I think thats it for now see ya in the chapter, stay in school**


	13. Monsters All Out Attack Part 1

**Hey Guys, Godzilla Survivor, I want to talk I been thinking on making a new story, I though make a chapter on this one and then the other one next I don't know but what do you guys think should I finish this or make a new story and still work on this one too** **, Leave it in the Reviews, ok to the story.**

Monster all out Attack Part 1

{ _Long time no see Humphrey}_ Gigan said grining at Humphrey

" _Gigan" Humphrey Said glaring at Gigan_

The other wolfs can scent the rivalry between the two even the other monsters

" _Winston_ " Humphrey yelled.

" _Yeah Humphrey"_ Winston yelled back

 _"Get your Pack and the South out of here, Go to Sawtooth and start a new life"_ Humphrey said without looking back

" _What about you"_ Winston said worried about him.

" _Don't worry about me, I have some unfinish bussiness"_ Humphrey said while his purple spikes came out his back and growling light-blue.

 _"But..."_

 _"I BE FINE GET EVERYONE OUT!!!"_ Humphrey Yelled.

Humphery charging up for his transformation, While South and West pack was running from the soon to be battlefield.

Humphrey Omega friends and the girls and Crystal couldn't help but to look back at Humphrey

" _Is he going be fine dad" Kate said to Winston._

 _"Yeah he will hes Humphrey after all" Winston said with a fake smile._

Both Southern and Western Pack was waiting for a train but all was slience with Western pack but the Southern is on how Humphrey is get killed.

"I wish I can watch that stupid Omega get brutally murdered" One Southern Wolf Said.

"YOU LISTEN YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE THAT OMEGA IS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPEN TO ME, HE GOING TO LIVE HE HAS TOO" Angel Yelled and crying her eyes out.

" _I love him" She finished_

Kate, Holo, Lilly, and Zila Nodded and tried calm Angel down.

They heard a whistle meaning a train nearby the train was coming from the left side.

They all hop on the train and went to Sawtooth Park.

Back at the fight

Humphery turn into his Godzilla form and looking at the monsters

{Who going first} Humphrey Godzilla said.

Both Three Zillas ran at Humphrey but Humphrey went in a fighting stance and blocked both hits and counter one by grabing one and throwing one Zilla into another Zilla, and Humphrey got behind the other one and grab his tail and toss him into a boulder and hit his head killing him.

{Pathetic Zilla} Humphery Said.

Humphrey smirk and looked at the other Zillas.

{Your Turn} He said and smile evily at the Zillas

Humphrey charged up a beam but got ram by Battra making Humphery chase in a moutain, Humphrey got to his feet and Battra was flying around him Humphrey tried to hit her with a Nuclear Breath but miss, she was to quick and tackle him and she grab him with her legs and flew in the sky in the right height, he try to get out of her grap until she drop him, the fall was almost 70 foot fall.

{ _Shit, this is going to hurt_ } Humphery said while falling down to back earth.

Humphrey fall down back to earth making everything around quaked, There was a big creator and in middle of it was Humphrey was laying on ground in his wolf form, knocked out.

Humphery Thoughts

_

(I can't die now, I have get up and beat them, BEAT THEM ALL FOR EVERYONE!)

Humphery had flashbacks about Winston saving him and saving Eve, Kate, Holo, and Lilly from the bear, meeting the Omegas and Garth, Kissing Angel and the other girls, and Crystal and him in the forest, and "her"

Humphery heard someone " _Don't give up Humphrey do it for me"_

_

{ _Battra finish him and let's go_ } _Said the Dragon_

{ _Yes Lord_ } Battra Said and starting her Mega Plasma Beam.

But the creator glowed a bright yellow light and the light stop. There stood Humphrey with a Yellow Aura around him staring at Battra.

{ _What how, nobody can survive a 70 foot tall drop like that}_ Battra said astonished.

{Hm interesting} The Yellow Dragon Said.

 _{Hes tougher then I thought} Megalon said_ amazed too.

" _I'm not done yet I'm going to keep on fighting until am just a pile of dust"_ Humphrey said.

{ _Good, now get prepare for this_ } Battra said charging at Humphrey.

Battra tackled him again and threw Humphrey into leader's den making it caving in atop of him.

{ _That should do it for him_ } Battra said flying to the others.

But she heard rocks moving, she look back and saw Humphrey, he was badly injuried and he smirk at Battra.

" _Is that all you got, I bet the Zillas_ can hit harding then you" Humphrey mocked.

Battra was very mad and flew at Humphrey at top speed, but Humphery jump in the air and elbow Battra making her smash to the ground hard, She was bleeding a little from the impact, Humphrey wasn't done, he charged up for a neclear breath, and releashed the blast at her making a little explosive.

When the dust cleared Battra was still laying and theres was a big wore on her back.

Humphrey landed and grabbed Batta and threw her in the air and charged up for another beam and unleash a strong beam and hit Battra, the beam was so strong that it went straight though her body and her body fell on the ground, She was bleeding from the hole though her.

Humphery knew she was dead and smirk and look up at the other monster still amazed from the strength and power he has.

"Who's Next" He said and smirked.

Back at the others

Winston pov.

The sun was siting over the horzion

We was riding on the train and I was looking at are old home thinking about Humphrey, and how he sariface himself to saved us.

(The look on his face when he yelled at me)

" _Can't believe_ _he think he take all those monsters on his own"_ Winston Whispered.

 _"Winston look!"_ I heard Eve say I looked and saw a Yellow Light where we lived and thought that wasn't one the monsters killing him but I saw one the monster grab a wolf and threw him, I looked back knowing it was Humphery.

So did rised of western pack did too.

(Why did it have to be him) Winston thought.

But I looked again and saw Black Moth clash down to the ground and blue beam aimed down at the monster. When the beam was gone the wolf falled down and then black moth was in the air again, and another blue beam but it looked more powerful then the last one. The beam went straight though the monster, and the monster fell down to the ground lifeless.

" _So hes still alive, HES ALIVE!"_ Angel cried watching the fight too.

My Daughters, the omegas, Zila, and Crystal were watching the fight as well with a big smile.

The Train went down railroad, blocking the scene and went to are way to Sawtooth.

" _Be careful, Humphrey We all believe in you"_ I said.

Back to the fight

Humphrey pov.

I defeated Battra, I took a fighting stance and looked at the monsters over the other end of the valley.

I was slowly getting weak but something give me a reason to fight to the very end. I heard the train nearby and smiled that they all made it to the train.

{ _What are you smiling about_ } Megalon asked.

 _"Oh nothing really just thinking on how to kill all of you"_ Humphrey chuckled at his question.

Megalon walked away from the group and took a fighting stance at stare at Humphrey.

{ _I have to ameant, you put up a good show too bad I have to end it_ } Megalon said while running at Humphrey.

_

Being bigger, he was slowy then Humphery, Humphrey easier doge the attack and put put one paw the ground and spined with one of his legs out and trip the big monster. The monster fell on the ground and he got up and tried using his drill to hit Humphrey.

Unfortunately for Humphrey got hit from Megalon's Mechanical Drill and flew a couple feet from Megelon. Still standing he quickly recovered from the small blow.

Humphery had his face covered with his paws and still had his golden aura around him but now was surrounded by a black aura and moved his paw to revealing a big cut across his face to his muzzle but it missed his eyes.

{ _That fucking hurt, you going to pay for that_ } Humphrey said in deeper voice.

{ _Well come and get me then_ } Megalon said while smiling and moving his drill to come here.

Humphrey ran at Megalon, he tried punch but miss and counter with a hit in the side making him get threw into a tree breaking it in half and fell on top of Humphrey. Humphrey got up and threw the half tree at Megalon, he stab the tree and toss aside and took a fighitng stance.

Humphrey was in full frenzy mode his fur went black and his eyes turn dead black. He brought up his claws, the claw were all black with black aura around his paw. Humphrey looked over to Megalon and smilied.

Megalon was confused on why he was smiling, but he quickly know why, Humphrey disappeared. Megalon was looking around to see if he can find him but he feels a sharp pain on left leg. He looked and it was bleeding and then feeled some more pain now on his side and Humphrey reappeared infront of Megalon, and Humphrey punched him in one of his bug-like eye making him blind in one eye. Megalon yelled in pain holding his eye but got jumpkicked in stomach.

Megalon fell on the ground still holding his eye and got back to his feet and saw Humphrey charging a Frenzy Pulse and releashed it in his direction. Megalon try to block it with his two Mechanic Drills but the beam was so strong that it broke his drill off.

Humphrey grab the drill and handled it like a sword.

{Oh you want a little} Meglon said and smilied and brought his drill up

So did Humphrey, and they both charged at each and they coladed with their drills.

The drills sparked, both Humphrey and Megalon were ever matched and then Humphrey then broke the contract and then stabbed Megalon in stomach with his own drill. Megalon bow down holding his stomach trying to stop the bleeding, and then Humphrey broke his horn and grab it and stab him again in the head.

Megalon's body stopped moving and his drill dropped to the ground from holding his stomach, his drill was covered with his blood. Megalon took his final breath and fell to the ground.

Humphrey stared at the body and went back to normal and drop Megalon's drill to the ground.

Humphrey was so exhausted but he couldn't stop now.

Humphrey then look at the Zillas still knocked out. He went to the Zillas and charged up a beam and releash the pulse finishing the last two Zillas.

" _Five down, Two to go"_ Humphrey said.

Humphrey then heard thunder and a spark of lightning in the and notice it was nighttime with a bright a full moon but it was covered by the storm clouds. Humphrey got a idea to use the lightning to fuel him back up.

" _Guest that might have to work"_ Humphrey said.

Back with the leaders

Crystal Pov.

I woke up to the sound of thunder. I looked around and saw a wolf a sitting looking out the train car.

The wolf was a female with grey fur but with a white under belly.

I got up to see what she up too.

" _Hey, Whats going on"_ I said and the wolf and looked back at me then looked back outside.

" _Hey, can't sleep too"_ The wolf asked

 _"Yeah, I have a little fear of storm so thats why I'm up"_ I chuckled.

"Hehehe, Same" She chuckled

"My name is Crystal whats yours" I asked

" _Cindy_ " She said back.

" _Well nice to meet you Cindy ahhhhh_ " I said but the thunder echo though the sky scaring me a little.

" _ha_ , _guest you are, and you too"_ She said back.

" _Hey, don't make fun of me_ " I said embarrassed.

" _Hah well I'm going back to bed so see a Sawtooth, you want to hang out sometime when we get there"_ She asked _._

 _"Sure"_ I said back.

" _Great, ok see you in morning"_ She said going to sleep.

I said night and lay down and went back to sleep.

_

 **To be Continue**

 **Hm a new character and Humphrey already defeated The Three Zillas, Battra, and Megalon. Man Humphrey, you are a little OP lol.**

 **Ok back to the new story before you guys get done reading tell me what to do, should I finish this story or start on the new one and still do chapters on this but if guys want me to finish its up to you leave it in the Reviews I'll be reading them thx :)**

 **Well I'm going to bed so if you are reading this at night, Goodnight or in the morning, Good Morning XD.**

 **Bye guys see ya the next chapher.**


	14. Monster All Out Attack Final Showdown

**Hey Guys, Welcome to another chapter so I hope enjoy this chapter**

 **Monster All Out Attack** **Part 2**

Back at Jasper.

Storm is raging though the valley. It was pouring rain and tree wrestling though the wind. Humphrey spikes started glowing a light-blue and then lightning started striking on his spike.

The energy was running though Humphrey. He had almost full power, the lightning stop striking his spike and spike now started glow bright red let him he done charging.

" _That feels so much better"_ Humphrey said while holding a blue orb of energy in his hand and clenched his fist and it disappeared.

Gigan looked at Humphrey with scared look but quickly overcame it and floated down to the battleground.

Humphery saw Gigan floated down and took a fighting stance.

{ _This ends here and right now Humphrey}_ Gigan said to Humphrey took fighting stance aswell.

 _"Agree"_ Humphrey Said with a serious face looking at Gigan in a fighting stance.

Both Gigan and Humphrey charged at each at each other. Gigan tried to hit Humphrey with his scythes but Humphrey duck under him and hit Gigan in the face.

But Gigan didn't faze and looked at humphrey and smilied.

{ _You forgot I'm part CYBORG}_ Gigan said and slam Humphrey with his scythe blades. Humphrey got threw couple feet away from Gigan laying on the ground.

Gigan slowly walked to Humphrey while Humphrey trying to get up but to fall again.

{Aw wheres that smart ass Godzilla Warrior that easier killed Battra, and Megalon and the Zillas} Gigan said in a mocking while stepping down on Humphrey chest.

Humphrey ribs couldn't take anymore. He finally heard a cracking noise.

" _Ahhh Tsh I...gu...est... this...is it hehe"_ Humphrey weakly said closeing his eyes with blood coming at his mouth.

(I Tried guys...Sorry) Those thoughts echo though his head.

{Lord Kauji, should I finish him} Gigan yelled to the Golden Three Headed Dragon

He shook his head no. { _I think he has erough}_ The Dragon Said to Gigan. { _Space Godzilla will be glad to hear our report.} He Said Again and turn away to fly away_.

But they heard a noise behind them and they look behind and Humphrey body wasn't there anymore. They look infront of them and Humphrey was standing on a tree limb with a smirk.

{H-HOW, I thought you were dead, I heard your rib break and blood was coming out your mouth} Gigan Said astonished.

" _Oh that, It was a little trick called playing possum hehe. And the cracking was a brunch of broking tree branches under me, and I was holding your foot the whole time. And the fake blood it was just berrys I found in a blush since I don't like them when the fight with Megalon"_ Humphrey said.

{ _What, you little...} Gigan said._

 _"I maybe a Omega but doesn't mean I'm stupid hehe"_ Humphrey Said with a smirk.

Humphrey smilied and Gigan got really angry and glided to Humphrey with his buzzsaw on, trying to hit him but he easier doge it and Humphrey lured him back to the valley.

Humphrey made it to the valley and looked behind him to see Gigan still following him.

(Good hes falling into my trap)

When Gigan was close enough for Humphrey to get behind him and kick him into a rocky hill.

Gigan look and saw a rock was coming out his body and finally he coughed up blood straining the rock.

{Hehe, _You finally got me, go on finish me}_ Gigan said weakly

 _"No, You deserved a slow and painful dead payback for hurting Kate, lilly, Holo, Zila, and Angel"_ Humphrey said looking over him and then leaving him and looked up to the Three Headed Dragon.

" _You Turn_ " Humphrey said looking up at him.

{ _You dare challenge me, nobody survived a attack from me. Then my name King Ghidorah}_ Ghidorah Said

 _"So your backing down from a fight very unking-like" Humphrey mocking_ Ghidorah.

{ _Why you..._ } Ghidorah said in angry tone.

hehe" _Well are we going fight or not" Humphrey Said crossing his arms._

King Ghidorah fly down and landed and all three all heads roared and shot a three yellow lightning beam at Humphrey. Humphrey also charged a beam at Ghidorah making both beam colat each other making a little explosive making both Humphrey and Ghidorah get threw to the ground.

Both of them got up and stared at each other and both charged at each other. Humphrey having speed on his side easier doge the attacks and beams that all three head were shooting at him.

(I got to get rid of those heads) Humphrey thought to himself.

Humphery spike started to glow a blue color he charged up and releashed a Neclear breath at one of Ghidorah's heads destroying his right head. King Ghidorah roared in pain.

" _One down, Two to go"_ Humphrey said still dodging the heads punches and beams.

Humphrey saw a opening and hit Ghidorah in the his stomach making a print on where Humphrey punched him.

Ghidorah was manage to hit Humphrey with his left head and Humphrey went back on dodging beams. Humphrey run and got close to one of Ghidorah's right head. He glad and tried to taking his head out.

He got hold on his head and pull until he heard bones cracking and flesh tearing off until his head flew off and Humphrey throwed the separated head away.

King Ghidorah last head roared in pain and tried fly away from the fight.

" _Oh no you not"_ Humphrey Said Glowing and turn into his Godzilla form and grabbed King Ghidorah's leg tossing him clashing back to the ground.

Humphrey grabbed on to his head and toss him over and over and Humphrey started spinning him still a hold on his head and toss King Ghidorah in the air very high.

Humphrey's spike started glowing red and charged for a good second and then releashed the powerful Red Neclear Beam right at King Ghidorah hit him the chest blast up and up until the beam went straight though him causing him to explosive it was now raining monster parts.

Hehe " _That takes care of that"_ Humphrey said begin to walked away.

 _{Hey,...Don't...Coward...Come here...}(*_ SplatGigan said before Iblow his head off with a sharp rock.

" _Oh Shut up, Forget that slow dead crap, you can be freaking annoying ahhh"_ Humphrey said begin to walk away from the battlefield.

Humphrey was looking around and saw everything in ruins the leaders den was caved in and monsters parts and bodys were everywhere scattered throughout the ground.

"Jez, Did I do this" Humphrey said amazed by his power.

He was out of Western territory still walking to the railroad but he smell another scent.

Humphrey pov.

I smelled two birds one goose and one duck and then I heard flapping of wing above and the two fly down and bowed.

" _Well hello good sir wolf"_ The goose said

Excuse Marcel, hes a little tried from the flying from Sawtooth to Jasper, the names Paddy and the goose in Marcel" The Duck Said and Bowed.

" _Wait Sawtooth, On your way did you past a train there were wolfs on that train"_ I Said but they shooked there head no.

" _No sorry, Why did something happen" Paddy asked._

Humphrey walked along the railroad with the two birds flying next to him. Humphrey tolded them avout his bad puphood, the Monster Attacks on his friend, and the fight with monster that attack him and he had his pack go to Sawtooth.

" _Oh Mr. Wolf you never introduced youself yet"_ Marcel Said

" _Yeah my name is Humphrey"_ I said.

 _"Well its good to meet you Humphrey" Marcel Said._

 _"So anyway why do you want to go to Sawtooth" Marcel said._

 _"My Pack the Western and Southern is on their way there"_ Humphrey Said.

"Why" Paddy said.

" _We had to move because its destroyed by monsters"_ Humphrey Said.

" _Well Humphrey, I know a shortcut that will get us there in no time. If you ready for it"_ Marcel said.

_

Back with the Other In Sawtooth.

Winston pov.

I woke up the my pack and Southern and tolded them we are in Sawtooth.

" _Ok Wake up we are at Sawtooth come on"_ I Said in a Commanded Voice.

They all jump out the traincar to find a clearing or a valley to set up "our" pack. We walk what seem for hours to find a place. Finally we found a nice small valley with a big hill over the valley and we walk up the the hill and saw a nice big cave for almost everyone can fit in it.

The big cave had vines grow down entrace of the cave. We walked in and it was a small cave system for the rest of us to sleep, eat, and all that.

I told some of my alphas to get some food and so did the southern leader The leader was a female.

The wolf was a still young female with grey fur but with a white under belly. I went to meet the leader but four southern wolves came up and blocking my path.

" _Where do you think walking up to our leader like that"_ One of the wolves said

 _"Sorry Sir, I just want to introduce myself to your leader"_ I said looking at the wolves.

The Southern Leader saw the codemnaton and walked to to me and the others wolves.

" _Whats going here guys"_ She asked.

" _Sorry Cindy, this wolf was trying to talk to you without your permission" The brown male wolf said._

" _How many times stop doing that, hes the western pack leader, ahhh, Idiots Sorry about them Winston" Cindy Said._

 _"Its alright I can relate.Your name is Cindy right" I asked._

 _"Yep" She asked._

 _"Well you looked a little... young, I thought that one male wolf was the leader"_ I said.

" _Oh the one who fought that grey wolf, Yeah thats Brian hes the one that leads one alphas, I just lead the pack" Cindy explained._

 _"Hes name is Humphrey, and yes"_ I said.

" _Im terrible sorry for causing trouble from Brian" Cindy apologized bowing her head._

"Its alright, Its just I hope Humphrey is alright" I said in worried tone.

"Yeah, Me too" Cindy said worried tone.

Back with Humphrey

Humphrey pov.

The two birds took me to a big lake and Marcel flew off the ground.

"Grab on and hold on" He said looking back at me.

"Okay... Why" I said unsure grabbing his legs.

Before I finished he flew and I was Water Skiing on the water. Paddy was flying next to me tell to dodge rocks.

"How we doing Paddy" Marcel said looking back and watching wheres he going.

"MARCEL" I yelled.

"What sir Humphrey" He said.

"MOOSE" I yelled again.

_

Marcel tried to fly up but Humphrey was stuck on the moose horns. Marcel trying but Humphrey's foot was still stuck on the horns. Marcel pull one more time and then both Humphrey and Marcel flew in the getting slingshot from Marcel pulling Humphrey's foot out of moose's horn.

They was threw in the air couple feet and they landed in a big pubble of mud.

" _That was fun... right"_ Humphrey said putting up but drop his head down un the mud again.

Paddy flew down to where they were at and tolded them go to clean the mud off but Marcel threw some mud at paddy making them both laugh.

 ___

On Monster Island

A Zilla came to a stop to a big pile of rock and he step forward.

"ahm Space Godzilla, sir" said the little Zilla sacred of the the big monster.

" _Yes_ " Space Godzilla said in a deep starting the Zilla.

" _Well...ah, King Ghidorah, Battra, Gigan, Megalon and three Zillas have been killed by a unknown monster"_ Said the Zilla

 _"WHAT, Impossible"_ Space Godzilla said with angry tone.

"Its true I'm afraid all of them" Zilla informed.

" _Tsh Rrrrrah, Who ever did it must be very powerful. Send Baragon and Megaurius and to seach for the monster"_ Space Godzilla said to the Zilla.

" _Yes Sir"_ Said the Zilla and run off.

" _If that doesn't work, Guest I have to finish it myself"_ Space Godzilla said with a evil laugh.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Oh no Humphrey is in some deep heat right now. Will he defeat the danger in the future. Find out in the next Chapher.**

 **Hey guys I just got started on my new story I'm still writing it so maybe next weekend it might be done... maybe. Well you know... School. -_-**

 **Well got to go and start on it so bye guys in next chapter or story bye bye.**


	15. Authors Note

**Hey Guys, this is not a chapter sorry but I have something to talk about. First my other story the new one got setback because I lost the chapter I must accidentally delete it or somthing, 5k words down the drain lol. Second I thought on making a Pokemon fanfic maybe if you guys like pokemon. Last I thought from now on I'm writing my storys on Google Docs if that works and if my dad stop playing soltare on it XD, I thought its faster than on my phone, I already writing a A Godzilla Rise Chapter, so yeah its a short Authors Note So yeah see ya next time**

, **g** **uys.**


	16. Hunt or be Hunted

**Hey Guys, Welcome to another Chapter of A Godzilla Rise Alpha and Omega Fanfic. I still writing my other one and Its almost done but Im checking on grammar errors so yeah maybe far off and Friday Im getting out early so maybe started on my Pokemon Fanfic I really hope you guys like it. Ok I think thats it hope you enjoy this chapter and also I might a lemon in the future chapher hehe, so am going let you guys read this.**

With Humphrey

Humphrey and the two birds was almost close to Sawtooth but they were tired so they slowy going on there own paste.

"I'm so tired and hungry" Humphrey Said with his stomach growling.

"Oh no, the wolf is hungry your not going eat us right Mr. Humphrey" Marcel said with worry tone hoping that Humphrey won't eat them.

"Of course not, Why would I eat my friends" Humphrey Said with a fake hungry look scaring them making Humphrey laugh.

"hahaha, You guys should of seen you faces" Humphrey Laughed but stoped by his stomach growling.

"Not Funny Humphrey" Paddy Said with a aggressive tone

"Sorry guys, I don't like Bird anyway so you guys are safe" Humphrey Chuckled still holding his empty stomach.

"STILL NOT FUNNY" Marcel Yelled.

The conservation cut story because saw a sign saying "Welcome to Sawtooth" that got the attendention of Humphrey.

"Yes we are finally here" Humphrey Said running past Sawtooth sign and came to a cleaning to a valley.

The Valley was full of wolves and Humphrey knew it wasn't the West or the South but It was the Eastern and Northern pack maybe moving there packs too.

Humphrey slid down the sweep hill and landed infront of a red male wolf.

"Hey Tony" Humphrey Greeted.

"Hunphrey is that you the West and us thought you were dead, What happen to your face" Tony said pointed the big lash across his face.

"Oh, One of those monsters got me in the face" Humphrey said touching his battle scar.

Tony looked at him closer and saw a brunch of bruises and scratches everywhere on his body. It looked like a brunch of wolves attack him.

"So your pack and the North are going with the West and South" Humphrey Asked.

"Yeah because food was a little short so thought on moving to Sawtooth with your pack the be one United Pack" Tony Answered with a smile

"But we need the approver of your pack and the south" Tony finished.

"I bet they will accepted no doubt" Humphrey said.

"Ah Humphrey, Is it safe to fly down" Marcel Asked.

"Yes guys its safe" Humphrey said letting the two bird fly down next to him.

"Tony meet Marcel and Paddy, Marcel and Paddy meet Tony" Humphrey said introducing the three.

They both greeted and they went on there adventure to West and Southern pack.

_

Back with Others at The New Leader's Den

The Omegas, Shakley, Salty and Mooch decided to go find a place to go logborading while Kate, Holo, Lilly, Angel, Zila and Crystral thinking about Humphrey and how they miss him.

"Dad, we miss Humphrey" Lilly said to Winston.

"I know sweety but I don't know if he's ... coming back" Winston said now worried about Humphrey too.

"I want him back" (Sniff) Angel said crying.

(sigh) "Girls how bout we go on walk" Winston Said getting up and so did the Eve and the girls followed.

_

Nearby in Sawtooth

A Pack of Zillas about 10 of them, they were hunting they were eating and killing everything they can get there claws on.

The Zillas smelled a deer nearby and all of them ran at the scent into a grassy area with a group of deer grazing. The noise scared some of them but some weren't lucky they got caught, some Zillas rip there throats or they will grab them and break there necks. They ate some of the deer but some were left to rot.

Sudden they caught another scent of some lone wolves. The Zillas ran at the where they smelled the lone wolves.

Five Wolves were searching for a pack to join, but they hear a noise in the bushes and didn't know what stalking them.

"We being hunted Sena you get out of here" One Lone Wolf said to a blonde fured female wolf.

"Why, by who" The Female Wolf said.

"I said I don't know- just get out of here" The lone wolf yelled at female wolf making the bush shake more violently, until a creature jumped out of a bush and then two came out and then eight more came out.

"Get out now, Sena!" The Lone Wolf finally yelled making the Female Wolf to run in the woods.

The four wolf got into a fighting stance but two of the Zillas jumped on of one the wolf killing it. The leader lone wolf ran at the Zilla and punch it but no affect the Zilla shake it off, and then Zilla hit the wolf with his tail.

And then the two wolves try to tackle the Zilla that hit there leader but one Zilla grab one of the other wolf and broke the wolf's neck. The other wolf didn't have time to react until another Zilla came behind and lash the wolf's back with its claws taking the breath out the lone wolf and then a Zilla walk to the wolf and bit the wolf's throat out killing the wolf.

The leader lone wolf watched the hold scene and shock on what they did to his friends. The lone wolf tried to get up but fell down because of his broken leg. The noise trigger one of the Zillas, the wolf tried to get up but fell down again, the Zilla was already by the injuried wolf. The Zilla was smiling at the wolf.

"No stay away" The lone wolf begged but Zilla bit the wolf's neck hearing cracking noise echo. The Leader Lone Wolf was finally... dead.

_

Back with Hunphrey

Humphrey was getting more and more hungry, the emptiness was making his stomach hurt and it growled was getting so loud that the bird and other wolves and Tony can hear him.

"Humphrey are you sure you need anything" Tony asked

"No, I'm good, hey guys just go ahead I'm just going slow you guys down" Humphrey said still holding his stomach.

"Humphrey, we not leaving you like this" Tony said.

"I said- JUST GO WITHOUT ME" Humphrey Yelled making some wolves putting there tail between their legs.

The group left Humphrey in the valley. Humphrey was holding his stomach until he couldn't hold the inner monster anymore, Humphrey started to glow. He turned into his Godzilla form and then he roar in the sky making all birds flying out the nearby trees around valley.

Humphrey was now in hunting mode he smelled the Zillas and then Humphrey roared again in the sky.

Humphery tear though the forest the snapping noise of trees breaking and falling. Humphery was still tearing though the forest until he came across of a large lake, Humphrey went in the lake driving in the water with his spike still of sufaced swimming deeper and deeper until his spikes was noway to be seen.

The group heared the roar and ran back to where they left him but Humphrey was nowhere to be seen but a trail of broken trees.

"Marcel, Paddy, followed that trail" Tony commanded. The birds flew in the air and the follow the broken trees that ends at the lake. They flew back with the group.

"It ends at a lake" Paddy yelled out to Tony.

"He's hunting" Tony said. "Ok Guys Good..." Tony said before he heard a howl for help in the West side across the lake.

"Oh no, FOLLOW THAT HOWL" Tony said and commanded to get around the lake to help the destressed call.

The East and North follow Tony around the lake with Marcel and Paddy flying above.

_

Back with the Female Lone Wolf

The Female Lone Wolf was running not looking back, Behind her was ten Zillas chasing her. The Lone wolf was dodging falling logs and jumping over boulders.

A Zilla was caughting up with her fast. The Zilla was almost chose to bite her tail but miss but still chasing her until the lone wolf saw Tony's Group going around the lake but they saw her and the five zillas chasing after her.

"HELP ME" She Yelled but it echo. The spikes of something big, the spikes was getting closer and closer to the lone wolf and the Zillas.

Marcel and Paddy grab the wolf and flew out the way of the wave. The Zillas saw the wave coming at them and ran the other way aswell. The spike went in the water again until a monster resurfaced and stared at the Zillas.

Tony know that the monster was Humhrey by his lash cross his face.

"Humphrey?" Tony Said.

Humphrey was eyeing the Zilla with a hungry look and so did the Zillas.

The Zillas growled at Humphrey and three Zillas charged at him and jumped on to his side and started claw and biting his side open for being tuff scales it was little hard for them to bite though.

Humphrey roared in pain and tried to get the Zillas off of him but he turn around and three more jumped on to his back clawing him. The remaining Zillas try get in the fight but Humphrey steped on two of them, curshing them.

Humphrey was manage to get one Zilla off of his tail by biting him and thowing him like a toy into a tree killing him easliy.

The other two Zillas try to bite his leg to trip him but Humphrey smack one with his tail in the lake and biting one and suprisely Humphrey ate the Zilla. Shocking everyone that was watching the fight.

Humphrey wasn't done there, his spikes started glow a red color heating his body temperture making the Zillas to jump off of him and then Humphrey charged a Red Beam and lauch it at five Zilla but killing two and injury three of them.

Humphrey walked to the injuried Zillas and killed them. but there was one Zilla left, the Zilla tried run away but Humphrey caught up with remaining witn the and then Humphrey grab the Zilla with his huge jaws and finally shallowed the Zilla whole.

Humphrey walked but past out returing into his wolf form, laying in his Godzilla's form footsteps.

 **To be Continue**

 **Clifhanger alert Sorry, But Humphrey, looks like he was acting strange. What happen. nobody knows.**


	17. Titan Returns

**Hey guys, here another chapter so I hope enjoy** **, Not much happen today also guys shout out to my other story Pokemon Lover so check that out too.**

_

Tony's Group went to see that Humphrey was okay. Tony went down in the huge creator and went to see if Humphrey was breathing.

"Is he still... alive" One Wolf Asked.

"Yeah, He's just super tired" Tony said making everyone else reliefed.

"Let's get him out of here and get going" Tony commanded and two alphas wolves came in the creator and put Humphrey on there back and started heading to where West and South is at.

Until heard a bush rustling and a Tan, Red, White, Black, Grey and Golden fur wolves came out and ran at the two alpha who was carry Humphrey.

"HUMPHREY" They Yelled.

And the same bush shake again and another Golden wolf with a Grey wolf.

"Winston, Eve" Tony said nobbing at them and same with them.

"Tony?" Winston Said surprised that Tony is here.

"What are you doing here Tony" Winston said.

"And what happen to Humphrey" Kate added.

"Well, I can answer both questions in time but Humphrey needs major help and fast" Tony said.

_

In Humphrey Mind

I was in a black, blank place. I was laying on my side and my head was killing me.

"Ah, My head, Where am I"

I got up and looked around it was just black everywhere until I walked through the darkness and I looked down and saw purple-blackish smoke all around me.

"The heck"

The smoke moved from the ground to the sky above me. The smoke then form into a Dragon, but no normal Dragon. It was all black and it's wings was folded on it's back. The tail ended with a three spikes at the end of it.

{So your finally awake Omega} The Black Dragon said with a evil smile.

I reconize that sentence from the dream I had. The Dragon smile at me again {Looks like you recognize that, hehehe} The Dragon floated down on to the ground, and I took a fighting stance

{I didn't come here to fight, I came to talk to you Omega}

I took my guard down and looked at him. "Okay, what do you want to talk about" I asked looking at him.

{What about we team up} The Dragon said with a evil smile.

"What?" I asked unsure what he said.

{You got cotton in your ears Omega? I said, How about we team up}

I was unsure what not to trust him or not. I didn't know on what to said to him

{I'm waiting for my answer Omega} He said.

"And why should I trust you" I said with a serious look.

hahaha, {Omegas are some funny, Listen you have to trust me if you don't, You die.

{Well we can't have that now do we?} The Dragon said with evil smile

"Fine, I accept"

{Good doggy}

_

Back with the others

Kate pov.

We just got back to Sawtooth and when got there, everyone was staring specially the two alphas who was carrying Humphrey.

I can heard whisphers "Is he dead" or That Omega survived"

We got to the new Healer's den and my mom went to work. The two wolves carefully put Humphrey down on a smooth rock in the middle of the den.

Mom and the other healer wolves told the others and me step out the den to start to work on him. My Dad had pull me and my friend out of the den.

"Dad, I don't want to go Humphrey needs us"

"Sweety, Humphrey is going be fine he's is in good hands, now come on girls" Dad said.

My friends and I follow my Dad out the healer's den.

Be the time we went outside the Alphas was back from the hunt, they caught thirteen cauibou.

"Nice Hunt, wasn't it guys" Winston said to the Alphas

"Yep, We saw like thirty caubiou in a valley but too bad we didn't get them all" A Alpha wolf said chuckling.

"But something was off too" A Red Alpha Wolf said.

"Why" Zila Asked the wolf.

"I don't know why It just feels like someone was watching us"

"We will tell some of our scouts keep there

eye peeled" Winston said.

One wolf ran off to tell the new scout's den about what happen.

_

Back with Humphrey

I Woke up in a den, I was on my side. I tried to get up but fell back down and yelped from the pain.

"Humphrey, You awake" A Voice said, I looked and saw Eve looking at me.

"Yeah, Tsh, Where am I"

"Your in Sawtooth" She said surprising me.

"What I don't remember anything getting here"

"Really nothing" Eve said

"Yeah" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Oh Humphrey You awake" A wolf said walking in the den.

"Who are you"

"Oh, my names is Cindy the leader of Southern pack" She said smiling at me.

"Hey Humphrey need something to eat" Eve said catching my attention.

My mouth watered at the word food, making Eve and Cindy giggled at my action. "Guest thats a Yes" Eve said walking out the den to the Feeding Grounds leaving me and Cindy alone.

"So how being a leader to a pack" I said breaking the lce.

"Well... It's hard because mostly the pack are Males" She said.

Oh, You must have a mate now don't you" I said but she just shoke her head.

"No, The males there are so lazy and perverts" She said with discuss in her voice.

"They sounded like jerks"

"Tell me about"

_

Back with Eve, Eve walked in the valley to the feeding grounds and Winston and Tony talking to some of the alphas. She walked up and almost give both of themthem start.

"Hey Honey, Tony" Eve Greeted them.

"Hey Honey, what are you doing is Humphrey okay" he asked.

"Yeah, He told me he was hungry so I came and get something for him" Eve said walking to a caibou corpse and torn off a piece of meat.

"Oh, Thats good"

"I bet he is hungry from that battle from those little monster" Tony said relieved that Humphrey was okay.

Eve walked back to the Leader den and saw Cindy and Humphrey talking about something.

"So Humphrey what did you do while you was a pup" Cindy said laying down with hands on her chin and her legs up in the air.

"I don't like talking about it" Humphrey looking down.

"Oh, Sorry I say something"

Eve walked in the den, Eve lay the meat on the ground by Humphrey. which he went in it, biting though the meat.

Eve motioned to Cindy to come outside the den, When they was outside Eve spoked up

"So what did you guys talked about?"

"Oh, Nothing really just what we did as pups but for some reason he didn't want to talk about his, did he have a bad puphood?"

"More or less, Someone very special to him died while he was young"

Before Eve could speack anymore one of the Winston ran up to them.

"Cindy, Eve we in trouble in the feeding grounds" He said out of breath.

"Whats wrong"

"A monster has Kate Eve" He just said making Eve ran full bolt to the feeding ground with Winston and Cindy on her tail.

When they got there, They a Purple Monster with Kate with in his hand with Zila and Angel both in there monster form.

"Let my friend go, Titan!" Zila yelled at the Titansaur.

Titan smiled and throw Kate up in air. Angel tried to catch but Titan jumped up and hit Angel back down back to Earth making a big dust cloud.

"Angel are you hurt" Eve said getting to the battleground.

"Yeah but he broke my wing"

"Who going to save Kate she can't survive that big of the fall" Zila said consured

Kate was now headed to the ground fast and she this is it for it for her but before she can hit the ground someone caught her. Kate looked and saw Humphrey carring her.

"Are you alright Kate"

"Yeah thanks to you" Kate said blushing a little.

Humphrey put her down and Kate ran to the group. Humphrey looked at Titan with serious look same with Titan.

"So you still alive"

"hehe, And look like you grown up last we met"

Both of them stared at each other not ever moving.

The others can sense the tension between them, Like sometime happen both Humphrey and Titan charged at each other and crach in the middle of the valley, They both jump back on there sides.

Back with the others.

"We need to help, tsh ah"

"Your not in a good postion to fight, we need go back"

They both nodded and carried Angel to the healer den with Humphrey and Titan still gnarling at each other.

_

 **To be Continue**

 **Well another cliffhanger XD I'm on a roll. sorry for this being so late with school and all and also my dog Katey got sick so hope she gets better and I'm going to take her the vet tomorrow. ok guys I better go so hope you enjoy this and shout out to my dog she deserve it. :)**

 **(She doesn't like the vet)**


	18. Humphrey's Inner Monster

**Hey guys I'm back from my little break and school, so I had finally some time to write** **this one, so like always hope you guys like it :)**

 **Humphrey's Inner Monster** **(Note: A lot of Gore)**

_

Humphrey stared at Titansaur with a furiously angry look.

"You hurt Angel and almost Kate Humphrey said closing his eyes.

"I won't let you hurt anyone again" Humphrey said, opening his eyes reviving a dark purple eyes staring right at Titan.

Titansaur eyes wide but quickly grin at Humphrey

(Thats him, Gore Magala)

_

Back with the others.

Kate and the others got back to pack.

Kate took Angel to the Healer's Den to see on what they do with her wing.

"Kate I'm fine it will heal" Angel said while Kate pulling in the den.

When she said the wing started glowing and stop, the wing was like new now. Kate was surpise by this and decided to go back to her Parent's den then.

"That was a little fast on how your wing healed" Kate said surprised.

"hihi, Yeah guest Mothra Warriors have fast healing"

"Guest they do..." Kate said thinking about Humphrey.

"you thinking about Humphrey aren't you"

Kate nodded at her.

"I'm worry about him too"

They arrive at the leader's den and saw everyone in there even Garth and Humphrey's Omegas friends. All of them looked at them when they came in and Winston spoke up.

"Kate and Angel we going help Humphrey" Winston said.

_

Back with Humphrey

Both Titan and Humphrey charged at each and they both jumped back to there side.

Humphrey almost out breath and scratches all over him from the fight. Titansaur was the same way too but not bad as Humphrey's.

"You got a lot stronger for past 15 years" Humphrey chuckled and got into a fighting stance.

{Same as you} Titan said also getting into a fighting stance.

Both of them charged at each other again but instead of crash they stared throwing punches, some landed some missed.

Humphrey try to upper cut the larger monster but Titan jumped up and hit Humphrey to the hard ground. Humphrey got up and coughed up blood, he spited the blood out his mouth and got to his feet and went in a defensive stance.

Titan smiled and stared running at Humphrey, ramming him into a tree. Now in a forest, Titan had a upper hand. Humphrey tried to get up but fell down. He try again but Titan came over him and punched him in the face making Humphery getting thrown into another tree. and flew back to ground.

(He got faster too) Humphrey throught trying to get up but one of his legs is broken.

Humphrey yelped from the pain but annoy it and got to his feet.

{Aw, did the little puppy got a boo boo} Titan mocked.

"F-Fuck you" Humphrey said out of breath.

Titan then kicked Humphrey in the side making him fall onto his stomach.

Humphrey was a verge on giving up, closing his eyes.

Titan was going finish the job but black smog surrounded Humphrey body and smog started going into Humphrey.

Titan was about to stomp on Humphrey but was stop by someone Titan looked down seeing Humphrey holding his foot.

Titan notice he wasn't the same wolf Humphrey now have very dark black fur and his eyes looking at him the eyes was also black but little of purple in his eyes.

Frenzy Humphrey took Titan's foot and trip him and Frenzy Humphrey got up and lift the 16 ton monster in the air and threw Titan falling to the ground, Frenzy Humphrey jumped up and punched Titan in the gut making him slid on the forest floor destroying some the tree.

Titan got up and pulled a tree out the ground acting like a weapon and try hit Humphrey, but Frenzy Humphrey catch the tree and broke it in two and threw it to the side.

Titan have no other way but he saw two wolves came out the forest and Titan smiled.

{It looks like I got back up, long time no see Hutch and Cando}

Hutch and Cando smiled at Titan and then at Frenzy Humphrey.

"Hey Titan looks like you need some help" Hutch said then glowed and reviving a monster the monster had red scales and big pointed ears and orange horn(Bargon) and Cando stared glowing too turning into a bug like with two pinchers and a big stringer.( Megaurius)

Frenzy Humphrey smirk at the monsters

{This is going be fun} Frenzy Humphrey said.

Both Bargon and Megaurius charged at Frenzy Humphrey, First was Megauirus tried to lash him with his one of his pinchers by Frenzy Humphrey simply doged the attack and Bargon and tried punch him but Frenzy Humphrey then duck under the punch and round kick Bargon into Megaurius.

Titan got behind Frenzy Humphrey and punch him and Frenzy Humphrey didn't even flinched and looked back at Titan with a smirk.

{Really is thats all you got!}

Titan smiled {No thats just a distraction}

Frenzy Humphrey looked infront of himself and saw Bargon came out the ground and tackle him down to ground.

While on ground Bargon punched and claw at Frenzy Humphrey but Frenzy Humphrey started glowing and he was now in his Godzilla's form but something happen.

( **He strap** )

Frenzy Godzilla threw the red monster off of him and roared in the sky.

Megaurius flew at the Frenzy Godzilla, When Megaurius was close Frenzy Godzilla duck under the monster.

Both monsters looked back and Megauirus's pincher fell off, Megaurius roar in pain looking at his pincher not paying attention to his oppent.

Frenzy Godzilla's spikes glow a black color and charged up a powerful 'Frenzy Beam' and it was headed straight at Megaurius.

Megaurius looked up to the beam preiceing thought his exoskeleton, Megaurius spit up blood and fell to the ground lifeless.

Both Titan and Bargon were shock at his power. {Titan we need to fall back...} Bargon said before Frenzy Godzilla came behind him and bit him in the neck tearing it out and Bargon guger and fell to the ground.

{Last but not Least} Frenzy Godzilla said while smiling a evil grin at Titan.

Titan got into a fighting stance but was too scared to move.

{Oh do you remember this back at the lab, When you killed someone that was special to me, now I going get my ultimate revenge, I killed your friends and now... NOW AM GOING KILL YOU} Frenzy Godzilla said before tackling Titan to ground and begin to punching him in the face, couple of punches blood was coming from Titan's mouth, more punches later Titan's face was mangle up.

{GO TO HELL AND TAKE YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU!} Frenzy Godzilla said before delivered the final blow to face making Titan's body twicth before it was lifeless.

Frenzy Godzilla breathing heavily still looking at Titan's lifeless body but hear a noise in the bushes.

_

Back with the others

"Where is he" Kate said.

"This is where he was" Winston said.

Salty, Mooch and Shakely yelled to the group catching everyone attention.

"HEY GUYS, WE FOUND SOMETHING" Mooch said making to follow them into a row of broken trees.

Kate, Holo and Lilly, Winston and Eve were leading the group with Crystal, Cindy, Zila and Angel and Garth following them and Marcel and Paddy flying above until flew back to them landed infront of the group.

"We found some monster dead bodies but no Humphrey"

"Are you sure" Angel said with tears in her eyes

They both nodded making everyone quiet.

But a bush rustling then Zilla came out and then in next bush.

"That was weird... wait he was scared of something" Zila said but hear trees falling down.

"WATCH OUT" Winston yelled making everyone running away from the trees.

Out the way from falling tree, they saw weird godzilla looking at them.

"Humphrey?" Kate said before steping in front of the group with Zila and Angel by her.

Frenzy Godzilla glowed and back toto his wolf form but didn't turn back to his normal form.

"Humphrey its me, Kate and your friends"

Frenzy Humphrey only growled at them.

"Stamp out of it dude" Shakley said.

Frenzy Humphrey growled at the. again but more louder.

Kate took a step away from group and headed to Humphrey.

Kate got too close and Humphrey tackling her down and scarch her making three bloody claw marks.

Kate looked at Humphrey with watery eyes and she looked up in his eyes, they had rage and hatred in them.

"Humphreys its me"

Humphrey looked at Kate and saw glispe of the Girl Scientists and then back to Kate. Humphrey back down from Kate returning back to his normal form.

Humphrey looked at everyone they had shock from the scene.

(I'm a Monster)

Humphrey ran into the deep woods.

"Humphrey!" Kate said about chase after him but blocked by her dad.

"Let me go after him" Kate Yelled at her dad.

"Humphrey needs sometime alone" Winston said solfly.

"But he needs me" Kate said and starting crying.

"Let's go back to the pack and we get back we send a search party okay" Winston said in a soft voice leading Kate and group back to the pack.

_

 **To Be Continue**


	19. Author Update 2

**Hey Guys, just litte update on what I'm been doing. Right now I'm can of writing three chapters at same time. One for Pokemon Lover and two of Alpha and Omega: A Godzilla Rise. I jugging this and school at same time so yeah (tricky), putting my time and effort to write these storys for your guys thats really what pay off and I hope guys are in enjoy my storys so far and also thanks for the support guys it makes my day when I read your guys reviews also I'm writing the chapter for A Godzilla Rise matter of fact so watch out for that, so thats about it hope your guys forgive me so I guest see ya in the next time bye guys :)**

 **(also one you guys ask if my dog Katey was okay, shes fine she had a stomach bug and now she happy and sitting by me right now 3)**


	20. I'm Sorry

**Hey Guys Welcome to another chapter of AO A Godzilla Rise** **Like always hope you enjoy and also check out my other if you are new :)**

 **Chapter** **19:** **I'm Sorry**

_

With Humphrey

Humphrey ran in the deep forest from the others and a remember memorys of Kate looking at him. Those hurt and teary eyes he stop running catching his breath.

"WHY DID I DO THAT" Humphrey yelled at the sky.

{Why did you do that} A voice said.

Humphrey looked and saw the black dragon from a black cloud like smog staring at Humphrey.

{That was my 'Full Power', you like it} The Black Dragon smile devilish at him.

"N-NO, you made me hurt Kate" Humphrey yelled furry at the Black Dragon.

"No exactly that was you, you hurt her" The Black Dragon said pointed at Humphrey.

Humphrey looked down to ground " I guest I did It was all me" Humphrey look at the Dragon who looking down at him.

"I don't hurt anyone anymore" Humphrey said while his voice breaking up.

{Hahahah, the tuff Godzilla Warrior crying over some wolfs how pitful, you should be taking them down one by one} The Black Dragon said in his ear.

"No..." Humphrey said in whisper.

{They call you Omega, a weak little, bottom of the pack even you have all these abilities} The Black Dragon said in his ear once more.

{Come on, let go of yourself}

Humphrey look down thinking about the choices, until he spoke up.

"No No No, thousand times No there my friends"

{Very disappointing thought you accept it but awell}

The Black Dragon Then disappeared in smog letting Humphrey alone in the middle forest in his throughts.

_

Back with Others.

Kate and Winston and the others got the pack and went in the leader's den.

"You back already... Kate you cheek, why is it strached up" Eve said walking to Kate.

"He did it"

"Who... HUMPHREY" Eve said angry rising in her.

"Not on purpose, that wasn't him" Kate defended.

"That Humphrey when he comes back hes DEAD" Eve said in a teating tone.

"No Mom, it was a different Humphrey" Holo spoke up.

Eve got done patching Kate, she look at Winston with angry look.

"His your problem deal with him" Eve said walking away with her daughters and Zila, Crystal and Angel behind her.

Winston sighed and step outside but stoped by Shakley, Salty and Mooch.

"We want to help find him" Shakley said in a serious tone

"Okay, where should start first" Winston asked the three omegas

"Oh, I know" Salty spoke up.

"Me and the guys were exploring and we found this weird cleaning how about start there"

"Ok Guys, lead the headhead"

They nodded and the four of them ran in the woods buts it was almost nighttime and it was about to storm.

"Oh Great, another storm" Mooch said.

"Just keep going guys"

Thunder cracked though the sky and then strike of lighting stroke a nearby tree catching a flames but quick stop cause of the amout of rain.

The group reached the clearing but something was off about it.

"Weird I don't remember a big flower in the middle" Salty said

The big flower was bigger than the trees and the roots was everywhere.

Winston step on one the roots and the root flinched and went deep in the ground and ground started to rumble and then the plant moving and the big head flower petal breaking off forming a head.

The newly form Plant Monster roar in the stormy sky and then it looked at the group and the monster had red eyes staring them down.

"RUN!" Winston yelled at the three omegas.

"I don't have to tell me twice" Shakely said running from the monster follow by Winston, Salty and Mooch.

The Monster roar again and begin unrooted himself and use his roots as legs chasing after them.

(We need Humphrey and quick)

_

Back at Humphrey.

Humphrey was still sitting in the same cleaning still raining. Humphrey was cold and wet, looking at the wet grass.

"How can I go back after what I done"

Humphrey then notice the rain had stop, he looked and saw a golden figue and instantly notice it was 'her'

"Its you"

The Girl nodded and spoke.

"Hey Humphrey you have grown hehe"

"I get that a lot"

"Looks like your thinking on the past and on what happen to me" She explained and spoke.

"Humphrey you need forget about the past and look forward to the furture"

"No, If do I forget you"

"Humphrey, you need let go, thats why you hurt the ones you love the most"

"Let go Humphrey be free" The Girl Scientists said before disappearing in the wind.

"Wait"

Humphrey had 2 choices to make let go of his past or not.

Finally, Humphrey made the ultimate decision Humphrey looked up from his trance and it started raining.

"Ok"

Back with Others

Wintson and the Omegas ran in forsest to run from monster and reached a cleaning back at pack and looked back and saw the monster still moving his way to them and plant monster looked at them and roar and shoot a vine at the four but was save by a fireball.

They looked behind and saw Zila and Angel behind her, Angel jumped in the air and form into her Mothra form and shot some Aurora Beams and the monster.

The Monster roar in pain and shot a vine attack and the Mothra but miss.

Zila had a chance to shoot another fireball at him but was whip by a vine from behind making her back bleed from the whip.

"Ouch" Zila said hold her back.

{Zila, You get Winston out of here} Angel Yelled at Zila.

"What about you"

{Just go}

Zila Nodded and told Winston and the three Omegas out the fighting area and into the leaders den.

"Dad!" Kate said when Winston came in the den and hug him with Holo and Lilly

"Winston, we need Humphrey" Shakely said.

"Agreed, but where is he" Winston said.

_

Back at fightscene.

The Plant monster roar at Angel and use its vines try hit her buy Angel in the air try to avoid them.

At a good distant in air Angel flew down and use her Rainbow Beam to cut the upcoming vines and when she reach the plant monster Angel use her Rainbow Beam to go though the plant monster head and fall down on the ground

Thinking she won Angel give fistpump and everyone cheering for her, but behind the plant monster got up and the worn glowed and regenerate a new head and not making any noise, the plant monster caught Angel offguard and the Plant monster charge up a Beam.

"Watch out Angel" Everyone in leader den yelled at Angel but when the Monster was about to releash his Poison Breath but a Blue Color Beam hit the plant monster making the monster roar in pain.

Everyone was trying figue out where did the beam came from, Angel looked back and saw the monster still in pain and took the chance to run away in the leader den.

Until another wolf appeared out the woods.

"Look its Humphrey" Shakley said and started cheering.

"He came back" Zila said in joy.

"Get the that monster" Crystal, Holo and Lilly said.

(Go get him) Winston Whispered.

Kate's Heart skip a beat to see him but something was different from Humphrey, Humphrey was glowing golden aura.

_

Humphrey slowing walking to the monster and stop and gnarling at the monster.

The Monster recovered and looked at the golden aura Humphrey and the Plant Monster roar and vines came out the ground and grab Humphrey in ground.

Silence, Everyone was watching the fight and stare at the monster grining until the ground break and Humphrey came out cover with plants juice and dirt in this fur and on the ground and grin at monster

The monster flew some vines at Humphrey, but he disappear and sudden all the vines were cut in two and

fell to the ground shaking violently and Humphrey reappeared and flew in the air and spin in the ground and high kick the plant monster on the head and then Humphre hit the big monster in the face making soms pulses of energy from the punches and fall back on the ground.

Humphrey got stood and look at the monster who still recovering from the punches and looked at Humphrey and fell some more vines at him.

Humphrey jumped on the vine that hit the ground, Humphrey run up the vine and jump in the air again and put his hand together making a little energy ball in his hands.

"Taste this" Humphrey said and shot the a stronf blue color beam at the monster and the blast priece though the monster.

The Monster disappeared in cloud of spores and then wind blew and carry the spores somewhere far away.

Humphrey fall to ground tried and injuried but not that bad and his aura disappear, Humphrey looked to his left and the Winston and Eve and everyone else.

Kate walked away from the ground with tear in her eyes same with Holo, Lilly, Angel, Zila.

Humphrey looked back knowing what deserved but Winston spoke up.

"ARE YOU GOING HUG MY DAUGHERS OR WHAT!" Winston said in a little playful yelled catching Humphrey off guard.

Humphrey turn around until he got tackle by Kate into a hug crying in Humphrey's fur.

"I missed you you where did you go" Kate cried in his fur.

"... I'm sorry"

"Come on you two let's get out this rain" Winston said making everyone and Humphrey and the others go to there dens and Kate and Angel was holding on Humphrey arms squeezing them, while others were follow them.

The group got to the Leader's Den and Humphrey lay in the back of the den looking at the rock wall.

Kate, Angel, Holo, Lilly and Zila went to lay by him and before they went to asleep all of them tackle Humphrey again and one by one they kiss Humphrey on the lips making him smile and them as well.

"Okay you love birds, get a room" Eve said rolling her eyes and making Winston laugh a litte.

"Maybe we will" Holo said backed and looked at Humphrey and wrinked making him blush.

And Everyone went asleep ever Humphrey but he was having dreams.

 **Humphrey's Dream**

Humphrey woke up and looked around and he was in a laboratory and he was laying on dog bed with a some dog toys too.

Then a figure walked up and Humphrey looked and talltall person and the Girls Scientists, she smiled and said.

"Humphrey you have the past 'Godzilla Rise' and you are getting powerful everyday"

"Godzilla Rise?" Humphrey said and tilt his head.

"The Golden Aura you had thats was you Godzilla Rise Power, but warning it can be corrupted by Gore Magala he was the Dragon that made you attack you friend Kate, hes a black Dragon and he needs to be destoryed, and he won't be easy you might training to control your new power" The Girl Scientists before disappearing.

(Sleep Well Humphrey and protect your friend and be careful)

_

The End?

 **Wow thats was amazing chapter that I ever wrote hope you enjoy guys but I have good news and bad news.**

 **Bad news is that this chapter is the lasts one :(**

 **But the good news I might make a sequel** **to this maybe or not you decide in the reviews I be reading them.**


	21. Squel and Maybe a Surprise

**Hey guys, Welcome to the Three in one Special Chapter if you want it or not here it is** **Contains, Author Update Three Sequel Chapter - There Was Another and New Story Summary!?**

 **Just "little" update I just what to say I notice that theres over 20 followers on Pokemon Lover, wow thats a lot people**

 **(Never knew people liked pokemon lemons so much) well anyway thx for the support on both of my storys, I think I'm saying that a bit too much XD see ya guys.**

 **Sequel Chapter - There Was Another.** **(Hope You Like a Trease Lemon XD)**

In New York

In a small apartment there was Coal colored wolf on the couch, This wolf was no normal there was spikes on his back laying on his stomach watching TV until the door opened.

"Hey Wither, hows your spikes doing" A Girl said softly to ths Wolf.

"They hurt like hell but I'm fine" The Coal colored said getting off the couch walking to the girl

"Yeah, I guest being a Godzilla Warrior isn't easy, Sorry you have to though that" The Girl said before kneeing down and gave a kiss on the wolf muzzle.

The Wolf blushed but the girl didn't see it "It have some good things, aleast I can protect you" The Wolf returning a kiss which she gladly accepted.

The both started kissing, there tongue was at war with each other and both of them were getting turn on but unfortunately, there was a knock at the door.

"Master Wither, Mia, we have some news" A Voice said behind the door.

The two annoyed the noise and continued, but knocked came back, "MASTER WITHER" The voice yelled making them stop

"Can it wait" Wither said a little angry be the interruption.

"No, I'm afraid it can't its about the lab at the Jasper it been destoryed" The Man said coming in

"Destory?!" Mia said surpised

"Monster 156, a.k.a. Titansaur was the one who broke out and destoryed the place"

"Were their any survivors" Wither asked.

"Four, Angel, Titansaur, Humphrey, and 'Monster 1.324 G' " The Man said looking at somesome papers.

(Humphrey) Wither whispered walking to the big window.

"Wither?" Mia said.

"So Humphrey, my brother, He's still alive" Wither said. walking to the man.

The Man Nobbed "Yes"

"Mia, we going to Jasper, so I can meet my long lost brother" Wither said smiling.

"Ok" Mia said and the both of them walking out the room.

"Wait Master, are you sure there been monster attacks" The Man said.

"Yes I'm getting my brother and thats final and as long Mia is here with me I'm be fine" Wither said in the serious tone and made Mia blush.

Wither past by the man walking out the door with Mia by his side.

End of the squel ( **Maybe** )

_

 **Ok, I know its short but thats a little taste on what going go on hope you enjoyed tho and the little trease Lemon/Furry action and also WHO is Monster 1.324 G? Hope we can find out soon how you guys put your suggestion in the Reviews.**

 **Summary!?**

 **Goes** **to Alpha and Omega A Godzilla Rise. After the fight with a huge Plant Monster things was getting little calm in the United Pack but until a 'Mystery Wolf' comes enters pack and challenges Humphrey and a mysterious evil enters will Humphrey be powerful enough to defeat the coming evil**

 **Note: Gore, Couple of Lemons** **Fighting** **Etc.**


	22. Brothers Reunite

**Hey Guys Welcome to Part 2 of the squel** **Betrayed also sorry for long pause on chapters the reason I had 5 tests to study at school and I had to help my friend with a project and we finally got it done today so yeah hope you enjoy this Chapher.**

 _The Sequel of A Godzilla Rise Part 2._ _Brother Reuntie_

_

At Jasper.

Humphrey woke up and got up from his sleeping spot he looked around and everyone was still asleep, Winston and Eve was sleeping at entrace, Kate, Lilly, Holo, Zila and Angel was sleeping too.

He carefully tip-toe out the den into the morning air. Humphrey took a deep breath and smiled, and walked down to the valley to the feeding grounds to meet with his Omega buddies.

Humphrey then saw Shakley but no Mooch and Salty.

"Hey Dude, Whats up" Humphrey greeted waving his paw, Shakley saw him and done the same.

Humphrey walked up and both done a special fistpump. "Where the others?" Humphrey asked.

"Sleeping I guest"

"Let's find out" Humphrey said and the two walked to the Omega's den until they had a strange feeling that were being watched.

Humphrey was on high alert, Humphrey looked around and he though he saw a figue jump deep in the forest.

"Shakely, I thought I saw someone" Humphrey said pointing at the direction.

Shakely looked in the direction he was pointing at. "It might be the others".

"Maybe"

The two ran in the forest and the feeling was getting stronger.

They finally reach another valley and they saw Mooch and Salty in the middle of the valley tied up with vine and unconscious.

"Guys, Are you ok" Humphrey yelled and ran to them but a power ball block him.

Humphrey and Shakley looked and saw two wolves in a tree.

"HUTCH, CANDO" Humphrey yelled angrily.

"Thats not all" A familiar voice said and another wolf move behind a tree.

"Garth?"

"What surprised" hehehe. "Guest you are"

"Garth, what the heck man I thought we were friends" Humphrey said in disbelief.

hehehe "Friends? we were never from the start. you embrassed me in front of my love of my life and took her away from me" Garth said in a mad tone.

"Who Lilly, She was never your from the start" Humphrey said back, and lunge at Garth but Hutch got infront of him and punch Humphrey in the stomach making him far to thd ground.

"Humphrey!" Shakely yelled.

"Get-Get Salty, Mooch and you out of here"

Shakely follow his directions and grab Mooch and Salty and head to the pack.

"Get him" Garth commanded to Cando. he nodded and flew at Shakely but Humphrey charged at him out the sky, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch them, your fight is with me"

"Very well then, kill him" Garth commanded both Hutch and Cando.

They both give a evil smile and bloodshot eyes and charged at Humphrey.

Humphrey didn't had a chance and both wolves hit Humphrey in the gut making him spit up blood and Hutch got behind Humphrey, Humphrey looked at him and got kick him in the back of the neck.

Humphrey's world was spining around he fell and a worn on the back of his neck was punched in.

"FINISH Him" Garth yelled at Cando and Hutch in a commanding tone.

Both Hutch and Cando flew in the air and charged up a beam of energy.

Humphrey looked at them and close his eyes and prepare for the beam to finish, a couple seconds later the beam didn't came.

Humphrey open his eyes a coal-colored wolf standing infront of him and Humphrey finally went unconscious.

"I take it from here, Brother" The coal colored wolf said and got in a fighting stance.

 **To be Continue**

 **_**

 **Hey guys just a little outro but I got a question but do you guys want me to do a Season 2 or somthing on this right. When I get done with the final sequel chapter, leave your suggestions in the reviews I would like to continue how about yoy guys I be reading them. seeya guys.**


	23. Humphrey Past

**Hey Guys a another sequel chapter, also in the last chapter I said that I make a season 2. Maybe the first chapter of that might be uploaded on the end of December because I won't have time cause school and christmas break or a snow storm doesn't knock my internet out so its going be at end at December or start of January (note January 4th is my birthday yah)**

 _Sequel Final_ _Humphrey_ B _ack Story_

Humphrey's Dream

Humphrey was in a valley full of yellow and white flower he then saw a large shadow in the sunshine, he looked up at the shadow and it was a male wolf with black and gray fur and white under belly

"Hey Son" the wolf.

"daddy, where's mom at" Litte Humphrey said wanting to know where his mom at.

"She will be working late at the healing den" The Wolf said.

"You go play with Wither okay" The wolf said to the little Humphrey.

"Okay Dad" Little Humphrey replied and run off to search for his

Humphrey came up to cliff and stood at the edge and took in sight and then then gust of wind blew past Humphrey making him loose his balance and he was almost fall but a paw caught him before he was about fell.

"You should be careful little bro" A voice said. Humphrey looked at where the voice came from.

Humphrey saw a middle-size coal colored wolf looking at him with smirk on his face.

"Wither!" Humphrey Cried and hug him around his waist catching Wither off guard.

"It's okay little bro"

End of Deam

Humphrey woke up with a crack in his neck and a terrible headache. he looked around and notice he was in the Leader's den.

Everyone was sleeping it was nightime. he looked up at the entrace and it was a full moom.

"How long was I was out" Humphrey asked to himself.

Humphrey got up but fell back on to the ground, the noise was loud enough to wake up the whole group.

"Humphrey!" The Girls yelled and ran to his aid.

"Humphrey, buddy you finally awake" Shakley said with smile.

"Long was I out" Humphrey asked.

"Ten days" Winston answered.

"Humphrey you just go back lay down" Eve tolded him putting him down with the help with Kate and Holo.

"But I want a drink" Humphrey said back trying get up but fell back to the ground hard making him yelp in pain.

"sigh, Angel get some water for him" Eve commanded

Angel nodded and ran out the den and eve put Humphrey on the floor and the Girls lay there head on Humphrey's chest.

"It's good to have you back" Zila said kissing Humphrey on the cheek.

Couple minutes later some of the girls went back to sleeping laying on Humphrey and Angel came back with a wooden bowl with water.

Humphrey got up and wimped to the bowl dank the water, when he was done Humphrey went back with Angel behind him.

"Night Guys" Humphrey said.

"Night Humphrey" They said and lay back down and this Humphrey slept well this time.

At Other Side of the Territory.

"Sleep well Brother, you going have a rough day tommorrow, tommorrow is when you start with traning" Wiher said to himself stranding on a boulder giving a good view of the Leader's den.

"But... In the mean time, how about we finish round three say Mia" Wither asked making Mia blush and giggle.

Sequel The End?

(We all know Season Two is coming ;) )

 **Okay Think we got some of Humphrey's past but will we learn more in seasom 2 maybe, maybe not.**

 **Well I got nothing else to say so I guest see you around guys. bye**


End file.
